Where the Story Ends
by naleysalvatore
Summary: Damon's dead, Elena's broken and Stefan has gone off the rails. It's just Rebekah's luck to return to Mystic Falls when all hell has broken loose.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: My version of how season six should go. Completely unrealistic? Maybe. I didn't really pay much attention to that spell thing that happened, people were saying the vampires couldn't live in Mystic Falls though? Okay, pretend the spell faded or something. Other than that, everything else remains true to the storyline. Hoping I'll finish this by the time season six starts. It's going to be my summer goal. I've totally got this. I will update Bedroom Hymns very soon! Thanks for all the feedback on that, it truly means a lot.**

**I'm gonna do this thing where I post a song to go with the chapter and this chapter the song is I Don't Feel it Anymore – William Fitzsimmons. It's a slow one, sorry.**

Summary: Damon's dead, Elena's broken and Stefan has gone off the rails. It's just Rebekah's luck to return to Mystic Falls when all hell has broken loose.

Where the Story Ends

For weeks, everything had been fine. Hope had been alright, if not a little cranky at times just like her broody father had always been, but Rebekah had known it wasn't going to last. She was an Original for God's sakes, though; running was what she was best at. It had become one of her specialties in the past thousand years. As she glanced over at her sleeping niece, sitting peacefully in the car seat in the passenger seat, all Rebekah could think was that Klaus was going to kill her. He was going to truly kill her this time and Elijah would most definitely help. After all, she was putting the baby in danger, though nobody seemed to give a damn if Rebekah herself was on death's doorstep.

This time it hadn't been her fault, though. She had been in the process of putting Hope to sleep when she had caught the strangest odor. It was nothing she recognized, which automatically seemed to mark it as a threat. She hadn't been prepared when a cloud of smoke had entered from under the front door, only increasing the scent. The smoke seemed to melt the front door as it passed through, and Rebekah's eyes widened. She grabbed the baby and took off into the night, hoping to God she was fast enough.

Four hours later and here they were, driving through the middle of nowhere, Rebekah not caring where they were headed. All she knew was that they needed to get away from the damned smoke. She had never seen anything like it before and she knew it would be wise to call one of her brothers, but they would've found a way to blame it on her. It was always her fault. She wasn't going to keep this a secret but if Klaus knew his baby was in any kind of danger, he would throw Rebekah back into one of those damn coffins for who knows how long.

As she increased the speed, making sure Hope was still alright, she caught of glimpse of a sign that didn't seem to particularly stand out against the darkness. Rebekah didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she read the sign. _Mystic Falls. Of course._

She hadn't been thinking about where she was headed, but what were the odds she would actually drive back to Mystic Falls? Who was she supposed to get help from in this town? Her heart had seemed to know the answer as she began to realize she was heading towards the boardinghouse. Damn those Salvatores. However, the closer she got to the home of the vampire she had once, and probably always would love, she noticed that something was different. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something had definitely changed since the last time she had been here. She sighed and let it slip her mind as she pulled the car to a stop and swiftly pulled the keys out of the ignition and pressed them deep into her coat pocket. She listened carefully, trying to detect if there was any danger inside of the house and once satisfied there wasn't, she carefully pulled Hope out of the car seat. She balanced Hope in her arms and made her way to the door, waiting for Stefan to listen to her approaching footsteps and open the door. That never happened, though.

Rebekah sighed in irritation and balanced the baby in one arm as she cautiously pushed the door open. "Stefan?"

Rebekah had expected Stefan's sweet smile at the surprise of seeing her or maybe even Damon's annoyed glare but she had definitely not expected to be met by Matt Donovan's careful blue eyes.

"Rebekah?" Matt's previously cautious expression had begun to change into one of surprise.

She grinned. "Haven't you heard that it's rather rude to leave a lady waiting at the door?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Just a little surprised. I missed you, Beck."

She all but cried at the emotion he put into that one nickname. Why had she ever left him? Oh, right, because of her idiot brother. Matt's eyes shifted and he seemed to do a double take at the baby now squirming freely in her arms.

"Meet Hope Mikaelson," She said, smiling a little at her beautiful niece.

"Is she-?" Matt trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Rebekah looked up at him in surprise. "Mine? Oh, no. I wish. She is bloody irresistible." She didn't bother to give an explanation of whose child she actually was, hoping to get Stefan's help before she said anything.

"Where's Stefan?" She inquired, looking around for any sign of his sweet smile. Matt opened his mouth to respond just as someone appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Matt, who are you- Oh. Rebekah."

"Elena," Rebekah nodded, greeting her as politely as she allowed herself to. She would try her hardest to not be a complete bitch in front of Hope, though if Elena pushed her, she would fight back.

Starting to get slightly impatient with the fact she had been inside the house for at least ten minutes and still hadn't caught sight of either of the Salvatores, Rebekah let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, as lovely as it was seeing the doppelganger once again, could someone please tell me where the bloody hell Stefan is? Or any Salvatore for that matter? I'll even take Damon, for God's sakes."

She was on a tight schedule right now, unsure if or when the smoke would find her and the baby. Elena seemed to deflate a little, before slowly walking back into a room upstairs and shutting the door behind her. Rebekah couldn't be sure but she was almost positive she could hear sniffling coming from the room. She looked at Matt, completely confused. He looked down at the floor before meeting her eyes. He went over to shut the door, before returning and making a drink at Damon's ever infamous mini bar.

"Matt?" Rebekah pressed, allowing herself to sit on the couch, rocking Hope as she did.

"Look, Rebekah, this was probably a bad time for you to visit, actually," He said, his mood having changed the second Elena had left the conversation.

"I'm not visiting, actually. Truthfully, I was in need of help and I suppose I drove here to get it. Now, where is Stefan?"

Matt sighed before handing Rebekah a drink. She glanced at it skeptically.

"Humor me and drink it so that I'm not the only one getting hopelessly wasted."

She didn't bother to tell him that it would take a lot more than a few glasses of hard liquor to get her wasted. She cautiously took a sip of it and set it on the coffee table before urging him to answer her question.

"He's gone, Beck. He's gone off the rails, again. He started killing humans again, so Caroline took him out of town for a detox," As Matt said this, he poured himself another drink.

A loud sob followed by the sound of glass breaking could be heard from upstairs and Rebekah looked up, slightly surprised. "Damon break her heart, again?" She guessed, slightly amused by the Elena Gilbert temper tantrum.

"Not exactly," Matt murmured, glancing at her drink. She sighed before pressing the glass to her lips and downing half of it.

Matt rubbed his temples before running a hand through his hair and meeting Rebekah's eyes. "Damon's dead."

She practically spit out the drink she was still in the process of swallowing at the news. "Is he really?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Matt sighed, pacing.

"Huh. He was never my favorite Salvatore but I suppose I have sympathy for the doppelganger, then."

Matt nodded his head. "She gets like this sometimes. All it takes is for her to hear his name and she'll completely break. She's never going to be the same, Beck. She loved him."

Rebekah made a face. "She also loved Stefan."

Matt shook his head. "It was Damon in the end. Stefan was her first love, Damon was her last. He took her heart with him the second he died."

…

Elena had taken the mirror on his vanity and smashed it. She had been sleeping in his room ever since it happened. She refused to think of his name, instead only referring to the man that had taken her heart as him. That bastard had promised he wasn't going to leave her and he did. He got himself killed and now Elena was a mess, Stefan was off the rails again, and everything had gone to shit. Bonnie was dead, too. Again. She had only just got Bonnie back; she couldn't really be dead, could she? No, she must be alive.

Elena cried out, pulling her hands through her hair, unsurprised when a small chunk fell onto the ground. As she caught sight of herself in one of the shards from the shattered mirror, she realized it was over. Her heart was empty and all she could feel was the pain of losing him. There were days when she could pretend he was simply away on another road trip, but then somebody would say his name and it would all come back. Every feeling she had been desperately trying to push away would come back and hit her harder than ever.

She wasn't sure where he was, or if he had been sucked into oblivion just as many others had. The Other Side had collapsed and she had no idea where he and Bonnie would be. She hoped to God that it wasn't oblivion. She knew she had to get them back. She had to have him in her life again; she couldn't lose another person. Elena just had no idea how to do it; she had no idea where she could find a witch or anything. It was then she realized she had an Original sitting downstairs. An Original who would certainly know of many witches.

Elena wiped away the tears and slowly opened the door only to be met by Alaric. As he glanced around the room at the shattered mirror, Elena could feel herself starting to slowly break again. Alaric had been his best friend. Every time she saw Alaric, which was every day, she was painfully reminded of him.

"You shattered the mirror?" Alaric asked, slightly surprised. Elena nodded, and wiped at her watering eyes. She gestured for him to come in and didn't bother being quiet as she shut the door behind him. Alaric took a seat on his bed and Elena sucked in a breath, hoping it would keep her from bursting into tears.

"This isn't healthy, Elena," Alaric stated, gesturing at the shattered mirror. "You're sleeping in his room every night; you're making it harder on yourself."

"It's all I have left of him!" She yelled out. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me but he did! He's gone and I can't handle it. It hurts so much."

She put her face in her hands as a series of sobs went through her body. Alaric put his arm around her, hoping she would be okay soon. She curled up against him and sobbed, once again breaking. She was breaking into a million pieces. She had never in her life thought he would die. He had been through so much and had protected her so many times that she had seen him as being practically invincible. She never thought he'd die, but he did. He was dead and she wished she was too.

…

As soon as he hit the cold, hard floor his eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Last thing he remembered was a white flash and then it had all gone black. He was unaware of his surroundings, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Am I in Hell?" He called out. "'Cause if I am, I'd like to let you know that leather doesn't go well with fire."

He heard a chuckle from somewhere beyond and he slowly looked around. "Is that you, Satan?"

There was another chuckle, and then a tall figure appeared in the distance. "I think you've confused yourself. You're not in Hell. Damon Salvatore, you're in Heaven."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter Two. **

**Song is In My Veins- Andrew Belle. Another slow one, sorry.**

Where the Story Ends

He wore a smug grin, loving the way her chest felt against his. As he bit into her neck, all she could do was giggle, for she had been compelled. He pulled away after a short amount of time, her now-dead body dropping onto the floor. He licked his lips before walking away, not caring about the mess he had left behind. After all, he _was_ a vampire. He was the Ripper.

…

"Are you out of your mind?"

Stefan had only been in the apartment for a mere two seconds when Caroline had attacked him and thrown him into the wall. "Are you out of yours?"

She hissed and pushed him away. "You have to stop doing this, Stefan. They're _people_. Living, breathing people!"

He dusted himself off and rolled his eyes. "And I'm an undead, thirsty vampire. Looks like I win."

"You used to care about people. I never expected that you'd become your brother," Caroline sighed, shaking her head. Two days after Damon had died, Stefan had started killing again. He completely shut off his emotions and had become what everyone had fought for so long to keep him from becoming. He was the Ripper. He was never going to be okay after this, and Caroline knew it. She had never wished that Lexi was here more in her entire life. Lexi had brought Stefan back when he was at his worst, but she was dead now and Caroline was never going to be able to be Lexi. She would never have the relationship with him that Lexi had.

"We're vampires, Caroline. We feed, and we kill. My brother was weak in the end, and when you're weak, you die," Stefan stated, starting to get annoyed. Why would she ever compare him to his brother? His brother had been weak; Stefan wasn't weak. Stefan was strong and he would never let himself feel those emotions ever again. What was the fun in being a bloodthirsty killer of the night when you had to feel?

"You know what, Stefan? You turned your emotions off like a damn coward because you couldn't deal with his death. He's dead, Stefan. He's not coming back; do you really believe flipping the switch will fix anything?" Caroline let out, exasperated. She threw her hands in the air, wishing she could just go back to the night it happened and fix everything. She didn't know how to deal with this version of Stefan, and she was starting to become hopeless.

"You're weak. You'll never let yourself see what you truly are because deep down, you're still that insecure little girl you've always been. Don't call me a coward when you can't even accept yourself," He snapped, glaring at her.

That was it. She was done. She had let the monster Stefan had become completely mess with her head, but if he thought she wasn't going to still keep trying to fix him, he was wrong. As he grabbed his jacket and sped out of the building, an odor of blood trailing behind him, Caroline pulled out her phone. As she scrolled through her contacts, her heart dropped at the sight of his name. She had sworn she was never going to call him, and when was Caroline one to break her promises? She had sworn she would never call him again, never ask for his help, never think about him again, but here she was. She took a deep breath as she let her finger hit the call button, already aware that she was going to regret this the moment he answered. The second he picked up, she began to talk, not wanting to hear that damn accent.

"We have a problem."

…

Alaric slowly came down the stairs, looking up at the unexpected visitor in surprise. He held his hands up in surrender as she hissed at him. Matt jumped slightly before grabbing at her arm.

"It's him again, Beck. It's just Alaric."

Rebekah pulled her arm away and began to say something when Hope opened her mouth and started crying. "Oh bloody hell. Hope, no, shh."

She stood up and began rocking the baby, wincing as Hope grabbed a strand of her hair and yanked. The boys watched in slight amusement as Rebekah wrestled with the baby, attempting to get her to release the strand of hair. It took at least five minutes before Rebekah had calmed Hope down and had gotten her hair back. She looked up at Alaric as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"I thought you were dead. What the bloody hell has been going on in this town since we left?"

Alaric and Matt shared a look before Matt began to spill all.

…

He was kissing her lips, grinning as she pulled away and bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip. It makes you look _delicious_," He whispered into her ear, much too close for her to think properly. She opened her mouth to speak but was once again interrupted by Damon capturing her lips. He weaved his tongue through her mouth and she moaned.

"Still have something to say?" He asked after pulling away. Elena shook her head, realizing that opening her mouth wasn't even worth it. All she cared about right now was him and she wanted him.

"I love you, Damon," She mumbled against his chest, hours later. Her naked body was sprawled across the bed, her head resting on his chest as he played with her hair.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine, Elena. I always will," He said, bending down to kiss her. She smiled as they parted, intertwining their hands. This was her heaven. She loved him and couldn't imagine a life without-

Elena woke with a start. She sat up and pressed her finger to her lips. It had all been a dream. Of course it had all been a dream. Elena fell back against the bed, her heart seeming to break further. She had been dreaming about him since it happened and every time she'd wake up, it was like the hole in her chest had gotten larger. She pressed her face into his pillow, the scent of him still wafting throughout the room. It had been weeks, but it seemed to only be getting worse for Elena. Talking to anybody was too much of a struggle anymore, and she simply just didn't want to be around anyone. The only person she wanted to talk to was him and he wasn't here. He was gone, dead.

She jumped out of bed, suddenly realizing she had forgotten about asking Rebekah to find a witch. Rebekah would definitely know someone that could help. Elena couldn't help but start to get her hopes up. Maybe she could get him back. She had to.

She pushed the door open and slowly made her way downstairs, realizing at once that Matt had vacated the parlor and must have went to his own room. Ever since it happened, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy, and even Tyler had all been living in the boardinghouse, hoping to keep Elena's mind off it. As she walked through one of the halls, she almost shrieked in surprise as Rebekah appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Rebekah," Elena gasped, putting a hand to her heart and slightly bending over.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Elena. You're a vampire, you can't be that shocked."

Elena shakily stood up straight and gave her a look. "I know you hate me."

"Well, look who's become observant," Rebekah shot back, walking away. Elena hurriedly followed after her, still on a mission.

"Have you ever lost anyone you loved?" Elena asked, realizing this would be the only way she'd ever get Rebekah's sympathy, and even then it was still dubious.

Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face her. "More than you'll ever be able to count." With that, she turned back around and continued walking, Elena still following after her.

"What is it that you want, doppelganger? I've got a baby upstairs to deal with, or do you prefer I rip off your arm and feed it to her for breakfast?" Rebekah snapped, going through the freezer and grabbing a blood bag.

Elena's eyes widened. Baby? What baby? Rebekah looked at her as if she was insane. Elena grimaced as she realized she must have spoken her thoughts.

"Did you seem to miss the baby I was holding when I first got here, or are you just oblivious?"

"I was more focused on the fact that an Original who hasn't been in Mystic Falls in months suddenly just showed up. Then you mentioned _him_," Elena fought back, feeling herself break a little at the thought of him. Rebekah's features softened.

"I wasn't aware what had happened, so for that, I do apologize. But never in your life will you receive another apology from me so you better remember that and hold on to it." Rebekah closed up the freezer and began to make her way upstairs, dimly aware that Elena was still following her. She gave Elena a warning look before opening the door that led to the room she was sharing with Hope for the night. She began to open her mouth before her phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. She quickly answered it, hoping that it hadn't woken the baby, but unsurprisingly, it had. Elena nodded at her and gave her a reassuring look before she slowly picked up the crying baby and began to rock her. Rebekah glanced at her one last time before speeding out of the room.

"What?" She snapped into the phone.

"Hello, little sister. A bit cranky, are we?"

Of course it was Klaus. Damn him to hell for waking that baby up.

"You realize that it's close to three in the morning, correct? You woke up your daughter, again. This is the fifth time in a week you've done this. Can't you just text? I don't want to know the boring details of your daily life _every_ day, Nik."

"Now, now, don't mope. I was simply checking in. She _is_ my daughter," His tone became slightly threatening at the end, causing Rebekah to roll her eyes.

"Oh, don't try and act threatening with me, Nik. She's fine, aside from the fact that she's currently wide awake because her ass of a father had to call to check on her at three in the bloody morning."

"Pouting doesn't look attractive on you, little sister. Anyway, I suppose I should go; a certain blonde beauty's calling for my help. Give Hope my love," With that, he hung up the phone and Rebekah quickly did as well, shoving the phone back into her pocket. She made her way back to Hope's room to find Elena sitting on the floor tickling her. Hope giggled, and Rebekah smiled a little.

"You're good with children, then," Rebekah observed, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

Elena shrugged. "I used to watch Jeremy when I was younger, and he was always a handful. I guess it comes naturally."

Rebekah was quiet for a few seconds, before deciding that maybe Elena wasn't so bad anymore. "Look, Elena, I know how hurt you're feeling right now. I caught on to the feeling earlier that you want my help."

Elena glanced up from Hope's smiling face and met Rebekah's eyes. "I was hoping that maybe you could find me a witch."

Oh. Right. Rebekah had forgotten Matt had said something about the Bennett witch dying along with Damon. "I suppose I could, but there's not guarantee they'll be able to figure out where he is, Elena. He's gone; he could be flying around the moon for all we know."

Elena shook her head. "No, no, no. I won't accept that. He's still here; I know he is. I know he's around somewhere, I know I can get him back. Please, Rebekah. He would do the same for me. He's all I have."

Rebekah snorted. "What about your brother or your friends? You still have plenty left. If I'm going to help you, I beg of you not to claim you have nothing."

Elena slowly nodded her head, accepting the point. "I want to find him. I want to bring him back. Do you think you could find someone who could do that?"

She thought for a moment, wracking her brain for ideas and then suddenly it came to her. "Nik was once friends with a witch by the name of Melina Vartoga, and she was always fiercely loyal to him. I can get her number from Nik and we can talk to her. She was always crafty, just as my mother had been."

"Thank you. I know you hate me, but I honestly owe you for this," Elena stated, her eyes tearing up. "If I get him back…"

"There's no guarantee of that, though. Don't get your hopes up yet," Rebekah warned, feeling quite sorry for the girl.

"It doesn't matter. We have to try," Elena stubbornly announced. "I'll do anything for him, even it means dying to be with him."

…

"Heaven? Are you on crack?"

The man laughed aloud, grinning at Damon. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. You're really here."

Damon made a face. "Look, I'm a dick. I killed people. I killed so many people. How the hell did I make it up here? I didn't have sex with one of your angels and bribe her, did I?"

"No, you did not. You made it here because someone very important in your life took the risk on you and decided that you were worth saving. You became good," The man explained.

"Elena," Damon murmured. "I don't want to be here. Take me back to Elena. Take me back."

The man looked down, sadly. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. You're dead, Damon. I can't just send you back to Earth and pretend it never happened."

"Well, why the hell not?" He demanded, growing angry.

"I would have to do that with everyone, then. Everyone wants to go back to see their loved ones; I can't just make an exception for you," The man explained, still as calm as ever.

"At least let me see her again. Just once," Damon pleaded, giving the man a look. The man simply nodded his head and within seconds everything went black.

It started off black, at least. As soon as the image in front of him became clear, he felt his heart go skydiving. Elena sat in his room, on his bed, her head resting on his favorite pillow. His heart sunk even deeper as he watched her stand up and look in the mirror on his vanity, before ripping it off and smashing it onto the floor. She sat back and sobbed, unable to control the pain she was feeling. Damon then watched as Alaric, ever so parental, met Elena at the door and explained to her that this wasn't healthy. Damn right it wasn't healthy. She was sleeping in his bed for God sake's. He hoped Alaric would eventually be able to drag her out of there. It wasn't until she started sobbing into Alaric's chest that Damon felt his heart shatter.

The image began to fade and Damon knelt down, unable to accept that this was happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be there for her! He was supposed to be the one that would never leave her; she had lost so many people, already. He had no idea where Bonnie had disappeared to and he found himself hoping she up here as well.

"That was earlier this evening," The man said, reappearing. "She loved you a lot."

Damon nodded his head, suddenly feeling very numb. "I loved her. I loved her a lot."

The man nodded. "I have a proposition for you, but only if you're willing to listen before you jump to conclusions."

Damon stood up at that and urged him to continue.

"I'll allow you to speak with her through her dreams."

Damon opened his mouth but the man held up a hand. "Just know that the longer you stay in her dreams, the worse she'll become. She'll miss you even more, and are you really willing to take that risk?"

Unfortunately, Damon hadn't given a damn. He was a selfish bastard and he knew it. He was going to see her. He had to talk to her, to see her. He couldn't handle being up here alone without her.

"I don't care. I want to see her," He decided as the man nodded his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Damon rolled his eyes at the response before, once again, everything went black.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:**

**Song: I Am Not a Robot – Marina and The Diamonds**

**Here, have some Klaroline. Plus, have a little bit of the emotional side of Enzo.**

**Chapter Three.**

Where the Story Ends

Klaus took a sip out of the bottle of beer sitting to his right as he made a quick turn, leading him into the heart of Chicago. There were so many memories here, some good, some bad. He found it highly ironic that his blonde beauty would take Stefan here for a detox, when the few times he had been here, he had been a full ripper. Well, it wasn't surprising he had turned off his emotions. Stefan had flipped the switch multiple times in his life though Klaus was well aware the last time had been his fault. He had compelled Stefan to do it for his own needs and to say he was regretful about it would be a lie. Everything that happened that night had led up to him meeting Caroline, and Christ, was he thankful for that.

Caroline had been like the one star in a sky full of clouds; he'd never given anyone a second glance, but it was different with her. She was a feisty little thing and perhaps it was the fact that she had admitted maybe there was a little good in him that had made him realize he was in love with her. The last time she had seen him, they had wild hybrid-vampire sex and he was able to convince her to admit her feelings, in exchange that he would promise to leave her alone. That had only been a few months back and now she was already calling for his help. Granted, this was about Stefan's health, as she had so snappily phrased it over the phone. He didn't mind, though.

He was slightly nervous for the day when she found out he had a child with Haley, the werewolf bitch Caroline had never been a fan of. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have respect for Haley, however. She was a crazy bitch who would do anything for their child and he was the same way. He would protect Hope with everything he had, even if he couldn't see her for a very long time. He trusted Rebekah with her, though and that trust had been well-earned over the years. Learning to trust someone other than himself was never going to be an easy task, but he was working on it, for Hope and for Caroline.

As he pulled into the address of the apartment Caroline had given him, he took another sip of beer and smiled a little. He could hear the impatient huff coming from the room at the very top and grinned.

"Are you just going to sit there and smile or do you plan on actually coming in?" Caroline asked, appearing next to his car a moment later.

He gave her a look. "Patience, love."

"Patience? _Patience?_ Stefan's running around killing people! I have _no _patience and if you push me, I might just kill you," Caroline snapped, already annoyed. He had been here for less than two minutes and she was already giving him death threats. Clearly, nothing had changed and he was glad for that.

"I would love to say that vampires kill people because it's what we are, but I have the slightest feeling you might just try to rip my eyes out with a spoon," Klaus said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Good guess. Now, are you coming in or am I supposed to stand out here and freeze my ass off waiting for you to get out of your soccer mom car?"

Klaus let out a genuine laugh at that and stepped out of the car, stretching before he shut the door. "Come inside, love; I bet I can guess which room is yours."

Caroline rolled her eyes and led him inside letting him lead the way to her own room. She wasn't surprised when he automatically went to the top floor; he must have heard her when he arrived. He took a seat on her black, leather couch and lounged, waiting for her to tell him the entire story of what was going on. She smartly sat in the loveseat, a few feet away from him, and began to tell the story of why Stefan had decided to flip his switch and what the hell he'd missed in the past few months.

…

Enzo hadn't been around much. At least, not since Damon died. Damon had brought him back and was now dead. He and Elena had blown themselves up in order to get rid of Markos and the travelers and he was supposed to come back. Damon was never supposed to stay dead; they had all been aware of the risks, but this was Damon. Damon Salvatore, who could get himself out of almost any situation even when he was running his smart-ass mouth, was officially dead. The Other Side had collapsed and now nobody knew where he or Bonnie were.

Enzo sat on top of the roof of the boardinghouse, glaring at the rising sun. He had gotten himself a ring to protect himself from the sun a while back, though he wasn't particularly sure if he cared anymore or not. Enzo wasn't suicidal; he wasn't going to take off the ring and whip it into the air. He was just lost. He would've been okay if Damon was on the Other Side, but he wasn't. Damon had been his best friend and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself anymore. He couldn't take hearing Elena's wailings all night long for weeks on end, though he did sympathize with the girl. He was never going to be his fan nor was she his, but he would always carry that sympathy for her.

Enzo had been sleeping in different areas of Mystic Falls the past few weeks and only tonight did he decide he would come back to the boardinghouse. It was about five in the morning and he wasn't much of a morning person, though he wasn't sure anyone was. He sat on top of the roof for what felt like hours until he finally had had enough of the sun. He quickly hopped off and gracefully landed on the front porch.

"Knock, knock," He said, already pushing the door open. He had expected Elena to come down the stairs and give him a dirty look or for her idiotic little brother to come threaten his life again, but he hadn't expected to see a beautiful blonde holding a baby in her arms. She glanced up at him, depositing the baby onto the couch before rushing at him and slamming him against the wall, her cold hands wrapped around his neck.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" She asked, snapping her teeth at him.

He grinned at her and began fighting against her grip. She smiled coyly.

"Stop trying to fight me because it's a losing battle."

He nodded his head and she reluctantly let go of him.

"You're feisty; I like it," He commented, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"You have two seconds to tell me your name or I'm going to rip out your tongue and feed it to the baby."

It was then that Elena opened the door upstairs and rushed down the stairs standing in between the two of them.

"Whoa, guys, what the hell is happening?"

Rebekah nodded at Enzo, giving him a disgusted look. "That worm over there just walked in. Who the bloody hell is he?"

Elena sighed and gave Enzo a dirty look. "This is Enzo. He was his friend."

Rebekah realized immediately what she meant by _him_ and nodded. "He's still a worm."

With that, she flipped her hair out of her face and walked away, picking up Hope on her way up the stairs.

Elena watched her go before turning around and facing Enzo. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"So you decided to pick a fight with an Original? Are you completely insane?" Elena asked, exasperated. What kind of an idiot did that? She wasn't surprised when he gave her a look that told her she knew exactly what kind of an idiot would do that. Her heart sank a little, but she forced herself to keep it together. She would _not_ break down in front of Enzo.

Enzo raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "So, she's an Original. I like the sound of that. What's her name?"

Elena opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Rebekah's snappy yell from upstairs. "Elena, you tell him my name and I will rip out your heart."

Enzo only smirked. "Come on, love. You already know my name. How is this fair?"

Rebekah made a disgusted noise the two vampires could easily hear from downstairs. "Life isn't fair. Suck it up, you wanker."

Elena grinned; Rebekah was really starting to grow on her. Enzo rolled his eyes.

"She's a tough one; I'll get to her eventually," He side-whispered to Elena. "Anyway, I only dropped by to say hello and see if you were still alright."

Elena seemed to flinch in response, obviously surprised. "You're Enzo, though. When have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself and him?"

"You're not okay, then. I suppose I wasn't expecting anything different," He admitted taking a seat on the couch. Elena gave him a look, before lowering herself into the seat next to him.

"Why are you asking if I'm okay? Honestly, Enzo. If it's for your own conniving reasons, then please just stop."

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "He was my best friend, Elena. My only friend, that is. I'm in the same place as you. I get it. That's all I wanted you to know."

She looked at him, her features clearly showing her confusion. "But, why would you care about how I feel? You can be sad over him by yourself; I don't understand why you felt the need to check on me. Not that it's not appreciated, I'm just surprised."

"I lost Maggie a long time ago and learning that Damon was her killer wasn't the highlight of my life. He and I, we've both been through a lot and I suppose I just wanted you to know that if you need me, I'm here. You're never going to be completely alone in this," Enzo murmured, watching Elena to see how she reacted to hearing his name.

She took a deep breath and tried not to think about him. If she heard his name, then it suddenly made everything so much more real. She was well aware that Enzo had said the name to test just how broken she really was. She pushed away her feelings and tried to smile despite the fact she could already feel her eyes watering. She angrily wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sick of crying. I'm so sick of feeling and I would flip the switch but I know it's not what he would want. He would never want me to flip the switch again, after he had worked so hard to get it back on last time," She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

Enzo awkwardly patted her shoulder, hopefully conveying the message that he would be there if she needed him. As Elena pulled herself together, Enzo glanced around the room noticing all the empty glasses sitting on top of the tables.

"Who's the one doing all the drinking?" He asked nodding his head towards the glasses. She glanced around, just noticing them for the first time.

"Oh, that was Rebekah," The minute the name flew out of her mouth, Elena's eyes widened.

"Ahh, so that's her name," Enzo purred, glancing up the stairs. The two vampires froze as they heard the intake of breath followed by a screech.

"_Elena! _I'm going to _kill _you!"

…

Jeremy smiled sadly at the picture frame in his hands. It was a picture of him and Bonnie from a few months ago, before things had gotten so deadly. Before she had died. His smile disappeared as he stuffed it in the box, along with other various items that had belonged to her. It didn't take long for him to empty everything she had once owned out of his room at the boardinghouse and pile it into a box. He didn't want to forget her, but having the constantly see everything she owned and be constantly reminded that she was dead wasn't going to help him. If only his sister could see things the same way. He knew sleeping in Damon's bed wasn't healthy for her, but no matter what he and the guys had tried, she wouldn't budge. She would fight tooth and nail and refuse to come out.

Jeremy had been out the past few nights and therefore, was extremely surprised when he came across an Original in the middle of the hall. He had jumped back in surprise, the box falling out of his hands, everything spilling everywhere. To his surprise, the Original had given him a look of sympathy before leaning down to help him pick it all back up. He knew right away that she must have known Bonnie was dead. Rebekah had never given a shit about him; he wasn't even sure if she knew his name.

"Why are you helping me?" He blurted out. She looked up at him unsurprised at the question. She had never really ever paid much attention to the younger Gilbert, but that was only because she despised Elena.

"I heard about the witch. I am genuinely sorry about her death," Rebekah stated, piling the rest of the spilled items back into the box. She stood up and handed the box to him, unsurprised as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't pretend you care. You could give a shit about me, or Bonnie, or even Elena. Nobody in this damn town matters to you and you know it," Jeremy snapped, grabbing the box and walking back into his room.

…

Stefan wandered around the streets of Chicago, looking for the perfect victim. He needed to find someone blonde and preppy to bleed dry, just so he could push away the emotions Caroline had tried to stir up inside him. He grinned as he found the perfect girl to taste on, walking through the streets. Silly girl; she should know better than to be walking around alone at night. As he approached her to attack, he felt himself being yanked back.

"Hello Ripper."


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been occupied with One Tree Hill the last couple of months and I've just finished it. I watched Vampire Diaries again tonight and got a bit inspired, so here's chapter four. The dream is in italics. The dream may get a little confusing so try to pay close attention.**

**Song: Monster – Meg Myers**

Where the Story Ends

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan growled, attempting to free himself from Klaus's grasp. Caroline watched him battle for air for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and leaving her hiding spot to appear in front of them both. She had been asked, no, she'd been told to stay behind Klaus and stay hidden because apparently she could get herself hurt. Caroline had naturally fought him on it because this was _Stefan._ He could emotionally destroy her but he would never hurt her, even if he was the psychotic version of himself. Apparently Mr. big, scary hybrid had thought he knew best and had warned Caroline that if she didn't stay back, he would most definitely make her.

Clearly, Caroline didn't give a damn.

"Caroline, love, I thought we agreed it was best for you to stay back," Klaus said, shooting her a wicked smile that told her without a doubt that he was on the verge of losing his temper. He certainly didn't want to yell at her, but wasn't that what 98% of their relationship was, anyway? She shot him a glare before stomping over to where Stefan stood, still struggling against the wrath of a now angry Klaus and pulled him back.

Klaus could've easily kept his hold on Stefan, but if Caroline wanted a wild Ripper running around, then so be it. Caroline shot him a glare before she wrapped her hand around Stefan's shirt, unwilling to allow him to leave.

"This," She gestured to herself and Klaus, "is an intervention. I can definitely say that I am two seconds away from staking you myself, Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you?"

Her eyes narrowed. Was he seriously challenging her right now? She glanced over at Klaus who shrugged, smirk set in place. Oh, he was next. She would kill Stefan and then she would kill the asshat to her left. She returned her focus to Stefan who was looking between the two of them, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, right. I forgot you two have a…what's it called these days? Friends with benefits type of thing?" He antagonized, not even fazed by Klaus's sharp glare. He wasn't surprised when he was thrown against the wall, bones cracking. Klaus couldn't have been mere inches away from his face, the anger radiating off him in waves. Caroline stood back and watched, not bothering to stop him from hurting her friend too much. Stefan definitely had that one coming. After his flings with Rebekah, and even worse, Katherine, she couldn't help but feel he was being more than just a little hypocritical.

"Kill me if it's what you want," Stefan murmured, shooting a challenging look towards both Klaus and Caroline. Klaus rolled his eyes before snapping Stefan's neck, trying to calm the beast inside him.

"Love, I think we need to have a serious discussion on the word obedience," He called out, turning to face her. He could've gotten Stefan under control if Caroline wouldn't have rushed after them the second she saw her precious, psychotic friend in pain. It's not like Klaus was going to kill him, though he very well could if he wished. He knew Caroline would never forgive him if he did, though. Not only would it break her heart, it would also break the poor little doppelgänger's as well, and God forbid she have a broken heart for more than a year without someone coming in to save the day. He could care less about Elena but Caroline had warned him that she would promise to never speak to him again if he hurt a hair on Stefan's head. Caroline had also told him Damon was dead and sure, he felt a small surge of sympathy, but it's not as if he hadn't lost a lot in his days. She would move on eventually.

"How about we talk about the fact that you're a complete asshole most of the time?" She snapped in irritation. She already had to deal with a spiteful, human-killing Stefan; did she really need to deal with Klaus too?

"Oh, just most of the time?" He countered, laughter in his eyes. Caroline froze before letting out an angry sigh.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You _have _to be an arrogant dick all the time and it makes me want to rip my hair out. I called you here for Stefan. _Stefan._ Not me. Remember that," She made a move to leave but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back faster than she could process even with her vampire state of mind.

"I'm only here because of you. I could kill the Ripper in a second if I really wanted to, but I won't purely for your benefit," His eyes pierced into her own, the intensity frightening. "What I want is for you to stop covering up the way you feel for me with hate."

She bit her lip before shaking her head and backing out of his grip. "Let's just help Stefan."

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. She was just so infuriating. She drove him absolutely crazy, but he loved her just the same. He knew she had some type of feelings for him, for she had shown them last time he'd seen her, but she was so scared to act on them, and it was driving him wild. He wanted her in every sense of the word and patience was not his style, but he'd wait for her however long it took.

Stefan let out a groan as he opened his eyes, allowing them to readjust to the setting. He saw an angry Klaus looming over him and he immediately wanted to roll his eyes. He just couldn't get a break.

Caroline chewed on her lip nervously as Klaus lifted Stefan to his feet before backing up and beginning to pace. Stefan watched him in amusement, unsure of what the hell he was thinking. He should've known better than to poke the bear, but that's exactly what he did. A smirk formed on his lips after he allowed the question to pass through his lips. Caroline stiffened as Klaus froze mid-step.

"What did you just say?" She questioned, a part of her wishing she'd heard him wrong.

Stefan smugly grinned before repeating himself. "I said, how is your baby doing, Klaus?"

…

It was late at night, though Elena wasn't quite sure of the time. It wasn't as if she really cared, though. She had been up for hours rummaging through one of Bonnie's old books, hoping she could find something that would tell her how to deal with her current situation. She was wary of trusting Klaus's witch friend because this _was_ Klaus they were talking about and anyone who was friends with that monster must've either been suicidal or crazy. She was more than halfway through the thousand-page book when Alaric quietly entered the room. _His _room. Alaric watched her for a few minutes and Elena let him, too focused on the book to care about his concerned eyes. She had to keep herself focused on this because if she didn't, if she met Alaric's obviously worried expression, she'd break down. The last thing anyone needed was a moping Elena at this point, and she knew it.

"You've been up for hours reading this book," Alaric stated before putting a hand on the book. Elena looked up at him from under the hair that was starting to dangle in her eyes and sighed.

"It's only been a little while. I'm fine, Ric."

While she loved him like a father, there was currently a part of her wishing he'd just back off a little. She was fine, she didn't need his help. She needed everyone to stop being so damn worried about her because if they didn't, she was going to cave under the pressure. She'd never get Him back if they kept babying her. She had to keep her head clear.

A few seconds passed before Alaric shook his head and yanked the book out of her grasp, not bothering to bookmark the page she was on. Elena was up on her feet in seconds, glaring at him angrily. Oh, she wasn't even angry; she was furious. What right did he think he had, taking away the book like that? It was as if everyone was against her lately. She couldn't seem to do anything right, and it was starting to grate on her. All she had wanted to do was help, but of course she couldn't even do that.

"Give me the book," She growled, surprised at how vicious she sounded. Clearly, he was too for he looked at her in complete surprise before he firmly shook his head.

She lunged for the book but he had already sped across the room, leaving Elena angrier than ever.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me the book, Ric!"

He watched her, realizing exactly why she was so angry. It wasn't because he had taken the book. No, it was because she was channeling all of her energy away from her heartache and anger was the second best thing. He was so worried about her, and he knew she wasn't sleeping anymore. She had been up for over fourteen hours just reading out of this damn book and she hadn't even gotten halfway through it yet. Matt had told him of Rebekah's plan to get in touch with Klaus's witch, but he was uneasy about it. He knew Elena must've been too because she was bent on getting this book back. She must've thought this was her only option and now he was taking it away from her. He realized immediately that she must've thought he was taking away her only chance of getting Damon back. He put his hands up in surrender, the book tucked under his arm.

"Elena, you need to sleep. You're not going to be of much help when you're too tired to even know what you're reading," He pointed out. Elena narrowed her eyes at him before slowly nodding her head in agreement. He studied her for a few more minutes before giving her a sad smile and leaving the room.

Elena took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed at her sweaty face, telling herself that was going to be okay. She softly smacked her cheeks in a desperate attempt to wake herself up from the nightmare she must've been in. She closed her eyes and fell back on the bed, his scent suddenly enveloping her. She took comfort in the scent and refused to believe that he had been taken away from her. She remembered taking another deep breath before everything faded to black.

…

Damon paced back and forth, beginning to get uneasy. He still had no idea where he was because the idea of him actually making it up to Heaven was laughable. He avoided the subject all together just for the fact that he knew it would drive him insane if he kept thinking about it. After his talk with whoever that man had been, it was as if his senses were suddenly attuned to Elena, though it only happened when she was asleep. He knew it was because he had decided to take the risk and actually decide that he was going to visit her in her dreams. He was beginning to get a little wary, though.

He cursed himself for beginning to feel like it would only hurt her more in the end. What if it helped her, though? What if it helped him? What if it she had found out a way to get him back to her? What if-

He rolled his eyes at himself for all the stupid questions before he felt like he was plunging into darkness. He could've laughed at how many times he'd been overtaken by the darkness during his time in this place. When he reopened his eyes, he was standing outside of the boardinghouse. He thought he caught sight of Enzo resting on top of the house but he could've been wrong. He made his way through the house, immediately noticing that he could hear quite a few heartbeats. He made his way through the house, unsurprised when he realized Elena's friends had all taken shelter in his home. He would've rolled over in his grave if it was possible. He was, however, more than surprised when he found Rebekah pacing around in one of the rooms, a baby in her arms.

What the hell?

He had no idea where Stefan had run off to and he figured Caroline must've been with him because she wasn't here either. He passed by another room, the door wide open revealing a disheveled Jeremy. He gave the kid a look of sympathy, not caring that Jeremy couldn't see it. He had lost Bonnie; Damon could sympathize. He watched as Jeremy slowly wheeled in a circle in the chair, not quite sure why he found himself so allured. Jeremy suddenly stopped moving and stood up quick enough to knock over the chair. He looked into the doorway and Damon froze. It was almost as if Jeremy could see him. No, that couldn't be right though. He had been told he could only visit Elena in her dreams. If that was true, though, then none of this made any sense. It was as if he was seeing the boardinghouse in present time, and this definitely didn't feel like a dream.

Jeremy's mouth fell open slightly, unsure if the man he saw in front of him was a figment of his imagination or not. Bonnie had told him before that once she died, he wouldn't be able to see her. The Other Side had been crumbling and she wouldn't be there anymore. If that was the case, then wouldn't the same rules apply for Damon? Jeremy moved closer to the doorway, wary of the whole situation.

"Damon?" He asked, hoping to God he wasn't just dreaming this. He had missed Damon a little, though he would never admit it. Better yet, if Damon was here then maybe Bonnie was too. Damon frowned a little as he immediately recognized the hope in Jeremy's eyes.

"She's not here, Jer," He sighed, wishing he could comfort the kid.

"Then how are you?" Jeremy questioned, his eyes narrowing. He could say he missed Damon as much as he wanted, but it would never compare to the heart-wrenching ache he felt whenever he even thought of Bonnie. He would never be okay until he was able to see her again.

Damon shrugged, seemingly at a loss for words for the first time in his life. "I don't know, but you can see me…" He trailed off.

Jeremy nodded his head, confirming this. "Yes, we've established this."

Damon couldn't help but snort. "Don't be a jackass."

"Why are you still talking to me when my sister is asleep in the room next door?" Jeremy asked, watching as Damon disappeared towards the direction of Elena before he even got his answer. He rolled his eyes sleepily, still completely unsure if this was real or not before shutting his door and heading back to his bed.

Elena was sprawled out across his bed and Damon couldn't help but stare. God, she was so beautiful. She had on a black tank top that had risen up to show off her toned stomach and a pair of his…were those his boxers? He mentally groaned, wishing he could be with her right then. She looked so damn good and he didn't understand why he had to be taken away from her. Sure, he had done some pretty terrible things and he deserved hell for it, but Elena didn't.

He moved around the bed, watching her in concern as she began to toss and turn, her face slick with sweat. He put a hand to her forehead, already aware she couldn't feel anything before he was suddenly plunged into what he immediately recognized as one of her dreams. _She was crying out, whipping her arms around wildly as her friends began to corner her. Bonnie met her eyes and went on to tell her that she was selfish. She told Elena that she cared more about Damon than she did anyone else and Elena closed her eyes and began to cry harder. _

_Damon watched from afar as his beautiful girl sat and sobbed until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and moved towards her when suddenly he found himself looking at…himself? Elena was now face to face with Damon, though it was obviously the dream version. Damon watched as the dream version of himself told Elena how it was her fault that he died and her cries turned into loud sobs. Suddenly all of her friends disappeared and Elena opened her eyes and looked around only to find the real Damon watching her. He moved closer to her and she looked up at him in bewilderment. She apologized profusely and he felt his heart break at the sight. _

"_Elena, it's me. It's the real me," He said, putting a hand to her cheek. She held it against her face and shook her head._

"_No, it's not. It's just my mind trying to trick me again," She mumbled, closing her eyes at the feel of his hands against her skin. Dream or not, it felt good to have his hands on her. _

_He sighed in irritation before kneeling down in front of her. "Elena, you have to believe me. I talked to Jeremy a little while ago," He admitted, hoping she would just listen to him._

_Her eyes whipped open and she stared at him in wonder. She held a hand to her mouth and allowed the tears to spill. "It's really you?"_

_He nodded his head and smiled at her sadly. "Baby, it's really me."_

_She nodded her head and jumped into his arms, crying as he stood up and pulled her with him. She spun him around in a circle and he smiled, wrapping his hand in her hair. It didn't take her long to come back to reality, however. It took a total of five seconds for her smile to drop. _

"_What do you mean you talked to Jeremy?"_

"_I don't know. There's something going on, something is happening and I don't know what," He answered honestly, still confused about everything that was happening. "The real question is, why the hell is Rebekah at our house?"_

_Elena let out a breath of air, which sounded suspiciously close to a laugh and leaned against his chest. "She said something was chasing her and Hope, some kind of acidic smoke."_

_Damon looked at her in confusion. "Hope? Who's Hope?"_

"_A baby. None of us really know whose it is, though. Rebekah walked in holding a baby and said she needed Stefan's help. She said she'd even take yours, actually," Elena told him, making a face and dropping to the floor, Damon following suit._

"_She's stooping low enough to ask for my help? She must be desperate." He snorted before growing serious, "What the hell could the smoke be?"_

_Elena shrugged, not really caring about the way this conversation was going. She just wanted to talk to him about the little things that really didn't matter, not about the Original and her baby. Elena looked up at him for a second before pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and bit her lip, taunting him._

"_Why the hell are we talking about Rebekah when we could be doing other things?" She asked, moving so that she was sitting in between his legs. He grinned devilishly as she crawled up his body, pressing her lips to every part of his body. _

"_God, I love you, you know that?" He moaned out after she had kissed a particularly sensitive area. She giggled and nodded her head._

"_It's okay, though, because I love you too."_

_He playfully grabbed her ass before she began to pull her shirt up over her head. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sudden painfully loud buzzing noise. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, hoping to block it all out._

Elena's eyes flew open, and she sat straight up, locating the source of the buzzing. Her goddamn phone. Of course. She didn't bother to read the text as she whipped it across the room into the wall, its pieces scattering everywhere. She let out a yell of anger. All she had wanted was to stay in dreamland forever but of course that couldn't happen. She would have to wake up eventually. Unless she didn't. Elena let herself smile for the first time in days as an idea came to mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. For the record, this story is set as a Damon/Elena story but considering this is my interpretation of how season 6 should go, it will ****not**** just be Delena. Not to mention, I've got another idea for a couple. (;**

**Song: I Need You – M83**

Where the Story Ends

Caroline angrily whipped a strand of hair out of her face and huffed in frustration. Of course he had a baby. _Of course._ Not that she cared, though. She could care less if he went off and had sex with the entire female population, little Klaus babies running around all over the place. She was just disgusted. That's all it was.

"I suppose we should probably talk," Klaus suggested suddenly appearing behind her, directly in her personal space. It had only been a few hours since Caroline had been informed of the baby. The second the question had come out of Stefan's mouth, she had felt her heart drop. It was obviously dropping in disgust though. The idea of her actually having feelings for Klaus was laughable. The last time she had let her feelings take control was the last time he had come for a visit and if he thought he could just waltz back into her life and cause those feelings to reappear, then he was wrong. She had made sure she was over him and had even burnt his drawing of her to prove to herself he meant nothing to her. She would _not_ allow him to reenter her life and turn it upside down.

"Why? You have a baby; it's not a big deal," She said, shrugging, still not meeting his eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if she was lying to herself, but she quickly pushed away that particular thought. No, he meant nothing to her. They weren't even friends anymore.

Klaus sighed and shook his head before he grabbed her arm and spun her around, his eyes narrowed. "Don't act as if this doesn't bother you."

She glared at him and pushed him off. "I'm not bothered at all. You can go share your sperm with all your little friends; I _don't_ care."

He tilted his head and looked at her with a mix of amusement. "Love, you and I both know that you're bothered by this."

"God dammit, Klaus, I am not! It's just a baby. It's not like we're even friends," Caroline yelled in frustration before moving to sit down. She was well aware of the hurt in his eyes, but it wasn't like she could take it back. She meant what she said, though. They _weren't_ friends, not anymore. The second he had left Mystic Falls, she had pushed him out of her head. The question remained, however: Had he really left her heart?

"Might I remind you that you're the one who wished for me to stay away from Mystic Falls?" He asked easily covering up his hurt with anger, a trait that Caroline had quickly learned to recognize. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I was confused," She mumbled nearly incoherent, even to Klaus.

He paused, surprise overtaking his features. Confused? What could she possibly be confused about? He wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, however. He knew that deep down she had feelings for him but she wasn't willing to admit them and until she did, he chose to remain quiet about it. He wouldn't force her to tell him how she felt; she'd have to do it this time.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, unwilling to continue. She didn't want to admit to herself that she had feelings for Klaus, even though she could feel it in her heart. She could feel the jealousy every time she thought about Hayley making a baby with him, every time she had to hear the wolf girl's name.

She scolded herself each time she felt that emotion, though because this was _Klaus_, and she was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. She was supposed to be together with Tyler, living a white picket fence life, not falling for the man who had murdered more innocent humans and supernatural creatures than she could count on her fingers and toes. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Fuck him for coming into her life and ruining it all. He ruined her relationship with Tyler, even made her trick herself into believing she was falling for him. Yeah, right. She closed her eyes and thought about all the times Klaus fucked up her life, all the people he killed, all the people he hurt. Mr. Serial Killer-Hybrid himself was a dad. She couldn't imagine how that would ever work out.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. She moved closer to him, and he watched her carefully, not quite sure what she was going to do. She leaned close enough that he could feel her breath against his ear and whispered three small words before backing up so she was only inches from his lips.

"I hate you."

He flinched back, not expecting it, though what she did next surprised him even more. She attacked his lips, her hands yanking on his hair, his neck, every part of his body she could reach.

"I hate you so much for making me feel this way," She growled in between kisses. He flipped her so that he was leaning over her, giving him the dominant position and smirked. He didn't bother saying anything before he began to leave a trail of wet kisses along her neck.

Caroline couldn't help but think about the fact that she was _so_ going to hell for this before she let herself go and allowed the sensations he was creating to travel through her body.

…

"No, no, and no," Rebekah argued, pacing around the room with Hope in her arms. Elena growled before grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Why not?" She fought back, unwilling to let this idea go. She had come to Rebekah about a half hour ago, once again requesting a witch. Rebekah had merely sighed in response; the doppelgänger was quickly growing on her nerves. She may have felt for the girl but the more she nagged at her, the more she was beginning to want to slap her. Rebekah hadn't been prepared when Elena informed her that she wanted to find a spell that would put her to sleep for a few hours so she could be with Damon. Rebekah understood she had been coming from, but it wasn't as if she could just pull a witch out of her ass. She was still a little anxious to call her brother to get his witch's number, merely for the fact that as the days went by, the guiltier she was beginning to feel about not informing him that she was in Mystic Falls again. He still had no idea about the smoke that had chased her and the baby out of hiding, and she was positive that he would have an absolute stroke when he learned she was in Mystic Falls, playing house with Elena and her friends.

"Absolutely no _way_," Rebekah snapped. "I'm not sure this witch will even help us and you're constant nagging is driving me up a wall."

Right on cue, Hope began to let out a blood-curdling scream and both girls flinched at the sound level. Rebekah rocked the baby, hoping the screams would stop before everyone in the house was woken up, but it was to no avail. She could've guessed that her phone would start ringing at that precise moment. She allowed Elena to take the baby as she left the room, pressing the phone to her ear. If this was Klaus, she was going to literally kill him.

"Rebekah?" She sighed and silently thanked the heavens from above that it was only Elijah.

"Hello, Elijah," She greeted as she moved towards the freezer in the basement in search of a blood bag. She had been trying to stay off the human diet ever since Hope was placed into her care, and it was biting her in the ass. The bags barely did anything for her and she had to steal close to forty of them the day before just because she had drained out the Salvatore's stash within a day and a half.

"I was just calling to check in on things. How is the baby?" Her brother asked, seemingly unconcerned about her own well-being. She rolled her eyes as she ripped open a bag with her teeth and began to slurp it down. She had finished half the bag before she moved her mouth back towards the phone and finally responded to his question.

"She's doing fine. Her screaming is beginning to drive me mad, though," She admitted, placing a hand to her head. Was it possible for vampires to get headaches? She was pretty damn sure she had one.

Elijah laughed shortly. "I forget that you're not used to babies."

She looked at the phone as though she was looking at Elijah and made a face. "And you are?"

"I've been around to know a bit about them, yes," He answered, causing her to roll her eyes. Of course he was answering it like that. She was well aware of the fact that she had missed quite a bit due to being locked in a coffin for much too long and her brothers always made comments like that, even if it was unintentional.

"I was also locked in a coffin for quite a while. You, my dear brother, were not," She snapped, shutting the freezer, a few more blood bags in her hand. She began to move up the stairs and nearly dropped the phone as she ran into- was that _Stefan_?

She dropped the bags onto the couch and put a hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. If Elijah heard his voice, he would definitely know something was up and he would never forgive her for not telling him what had happened with the smoke. She quickly ended her conversation with her brother, Elijah muttering a quick goodbye before she hung up. She removed her hand, only to reveal his smirk.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen you around," He commented, as chipper as ever. "What's with the blood bags?"

She snorted as she began to collect the bags into her hands. "Turned off your humanity again, I see."

He shrugged. "I heard you were in town, again and I was just _dying_ to see you." He flashed his fangs at her before stealing one of her blood bags and ripping into it. He made a face as he swallowed, quickly informing her that he was definitely back on human blood again.

He removed his mouth from the bag as soon as it had been drained dry and threw it across the room. "Where's big bro's girlfriend?"

Rebekah paused and gave him a look. "Your humanity may be off, but hers is not. Do not push her, not right now." She left him alone in the parlor as she flashed back up the stairs, surprised to find another occupant in the room she had left Elena and the baby in. She rolled her eyes in disgust. It was that bloody vampire from before, Enzo.

He was eyeing the baby with a look of curiosity and Hope seemed to be giving him the exact same face. Elena was watching the two, her eyes twinkling in amusement before she caught Rebekah's eye. Rebekah quickly concluded that she must not have heard Stefan due to the baby's screaming, though she knew that it wouldn't be long before she found out about his return. She _definitely_ wasn't going to be the one to inform the doppelgänger of her ex's return, however. She had no idea how that was going to all play out and she figured it was best if she just stayed out of it.

"I can watch Hope for a little bit longer if you want to finish feeding," She suggested, nodding her head at the bags that were still in Rebekah's hands as she rocked Hope in her arms.

"It's alright, I'll just wait to finish. I don't trust him around her," She said, giving Enzo a dirty look. She set the bags down on the bed and pulled Hope out of Elena's arms.

"Feisty," Enzo commented, licking his lips. Rebekah laughed aloud and Elena only shook her head.

"Feisty enough to bloody kill you before you could even blink," Rebekah sent him a charming smile before refocusing her attention on the baby. She hadn't noticed that Elena had left the room and it was too late to warn her not to enter the parlor, for within seconds she could hear a very loud gasp come from downstairs. She winced and closed one eye, almost feeling sympathy for the girl. She was well aware of how Stefan acted when he had his humanity off, and he was most definitely going to be a complete wanker to Elena when she most certainly didn't deserve it. She had lost Damon, too; it wasn't just Stefan who had lost him.

Enzo glanced at Rebekah in confusion before flashing downstairs, Rebekah and Hope hot on his heels. Enzo immediately paused the second he saw what was going on. Elena stood in the center of the room, Stefan inches away from her. Elena looked too shocked to even move and Stefan had taken advantage of that.

"You're weak," He snarled as he circled around her. "You and Damon both were. Love will get you nowhere, Elena. Do you understand that now?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Enzo who grabbed Stefan and yanked him back. "Calm down, mate. No need to attack her."

Stefan laughed. "I'm not attacking her. I'm just letting her know that loving my brother was her biggest mistake."

Elena felt as though she was dying. The emotions she had been hiding the past day were beginning to rear their ugly heads and she knew that if Stefan didn't leave the room within the next five seconds, she would attack him. How dare he say that about Damon? Damon, who had _died_ to bring him back to life. She realized that she was now able to think of his name without breaking down and she supposed that was for the best.

"Leave it, Stefan," Rebekah warned, noticing the look in Elena's eyes. It was a look that Rebekah had seen several times in the mirror in her own eyes. It was the look of a broken girl who had finally had enough.

"You're just as weak," He commented, looking at Rebekah. "You can't trust anyone without getting your heart broken, can you?"

Rebekah barely had time to push the baby into Enzo's arms before she grabbed Stefan by the neck and flung him against the wall. "Do _not_ bring me into this. I've been alive thousands of years, yet I've never turned my humanity off. So, really, who's the weak one?"

She didn't bother waiting for a response before she cracked his neck and pushed him away from her. She turned around to see Enzo awkwardly holding the baby in his arms, Hope looking up at him with a look of disgust. She grinned at the sight. _That's my girl._

…

Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. He had been in the midst of a beautiful dream with Bonnie, the two of them having sex again for the first time. It had only been a memory, though and as much as he wished it had been her sending him a message, he was sure it wasn't. He couldn't keep the memories out of his head and it was killing him. He needed her more than anything and she was just gone. After everything they had done to get her back, she was dead again.

There was a creak in the floorboards and Jeremy looked over to where the noise came from and grimaced. Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly surprised at seeing the ghost for the second time. He was positive it had only been a one-time thing, due to Damon's brief explanation and his rush to see Elena.

"I don't know," Damon murmured, glancing down at himself. How was he here? The last thing he remembered was lying around in a cloud in that place he was stuck in before he had suddenly been sucked back to the boardinghouse.

"Why can I see you and not Bonnie?" Jeremy finally snapped. "How is this fair?"

Damon regarded Jer with a look of pity. "Why can you see me? Why can't Elena see me instead? I wish it could be different, but it's not."

Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded his head, lying back against the headboard. "This place is a mess without you," He said, not at all eager to explain.

"Why do you say that?" Damon asked, for the first time in a long time being genuine with the boy. He hoped this heaven bullshit wasn't going to make him a pansy.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jer snorted. When Damon didn't reply, he gave him a look. "Elena's a wreck, not to mention Rebekah Mikaelson is here for whatever reason with a _baby_."

He didn't interrupt and gestured for Jeremy to continue, interested in what the hell had been going on since he'd died.

"Tyler and Matt are both living here, now, for moral support or whatever. Tyler's never actually here, though. Alaric's living here too, mainly to look out after Elena and I, though sometimes I get the feeling he misses the only guy who'd drink with him at 10am," He said, smirking at the vampire.

"That one friend of yours who helped you try to kill me, Enzo? Yeah, he's here, too. Thanks for that, by the way," Jer commented, giving Damon a pointed look.

"I'm dead, what do you want me to do about it?" Damon deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"And there's the Damon we know and loathe. I was waiting for him to make an appearance."

"I'd like to once again point out the fact that I'm dead and kind of have a schedule, so…" He trailed off.

"Damon Salvatore living by somebody else's rules? Since when have you ever had a schedule?" Jeremy snorted.

"Since I died," He responded flippantly.

Jeremy winced in guilt before continuing. "Stefan fell off the wagon again and flipped his switch, so Caroline grabbed him and now they're both somewhere far away. That's about all I know, currently."

Both men froze as a loud crash came from downstairs, Jeremy immediately getting up to investigate, Damon right behind him. As the two made it to the bottom of the stairs, Damon watched in slight horror at how far gone his brother was this time. Stefan was up on his feet, shoving both Rebekah and Elena away, Enzo standing a few feet away, holding the baby in his arms. Damon snorted at the irony of Enzo holding a baby of all things before refocusing his attention on his baby brother. Stefan grabbed Rebekah, or attempted to, and flashed his fangs at her. Rebekah laughed at him before she grabbed his arm and flung him up the stairs.

She quickly flashed up the stairs, following behind him and grabbed his neck, shoving him to the floor. Elena was right behind her, her anger causing Stefan to be the only thing she was focused on. Jeremy watched in surprise as Elena and Rebekah shared a look before both girls kicked him hard in the ribs, Elena bending down to growl at him.

"Don't you _ever_ walk into this place and tell me that I was weak for loving him or that he was weak for loving me."

Damon watched as Elena bent down so that she was only inches from Stefan's face and gave him a quick grin before cracking his neck. The intense moment was broken as Enzo cleared his throat.

"Can someone please come get this damn baby out of my hands, now?"


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: So, I think I'm going to start updating this story a lot more. Season six is quickly approaching and I want to finish this by the time it starts, so for those of you who are reading Bedroom Hymns and Love is Karma, I apologize. I'll continue writing those stories but I won't be updating them as much as I will with this. Thanks again for all the feedback, I really **_**really**_** appreciate it. I also decided I've give Bonnie a personality, seeing as she really doesn't have one on the show anymore (did she ever?).**

**Song: Dark Star – Jaymes Young**

…

Where the Story Ends

…

He awoke to the sound of glass breaking and immediately sprung off the bed. Alaric wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, though he was positive it hadn't been more than a few short hours. Ever since Rebekah had waltzed back into Mystic Falls, everything had become a wreck. He still had no idea why the hell she was carrying the baby around when he was certain it wasn't hers. She hadn't told a single soul in the boardinghouse who the thing belonged to and it was starting to grate on him. The entire house had been a mess since Damon and Bonnie's deaths but her arrival had made things much more complicated. Elena was stressing more and more over finding a way to bring Damon back and even though Alaric couldn't blame her for trying, he was beginning to get worried about her. He was afraid that she was going to get her hopes up for nothing.

It was the second loud smash that had brought Alaric down stairs, wandering around the parlor. He was absolutely positive the noise had come from the parlor but there was nobody down here. He walked around the room, stopping seconds before his foot had hit the broken piece of glass on the floor. He realized at once that a glass had been whipped at the wall, a liquid of some type dripping onto the floor. As he bent closer to take a better look, he caught the whiff of bourbon. He pressed a finger against the liquid before sticking his finger in his mouth. Yep, definitely bourbon.

Alaric glanced around the room, still not seeing anyone or anything, for that matter. He barely had time to duck before another glass went sailing over his head, hitting the wall again. He glanced around the room and made a face.

"Damon?"

He waited a beat before frowning and turning around to head back up the stairs. He wasn't sure if he was going crazy or if he was just imagining things, but he was positive that maybe, just maybe his friend was still here. Maybe there was still a chance to get Damon back.

…

"Hello? Hellooooo?" Bonnie called out growing irritated of hearing her own voice. She had been wandering around this place for what felt like weeks and she still hadn't come across anyone. She wasn't sure if it was loneliness speaking or if she was just losing her mind, but she wished Damon was there with her. Despite everything he had done, his company would've been better than this. What was the point of the Other Side being destroyed if wherever she was at was basically the same thing? This was worse, though. She had been able to talk to Jeremy last time, not to mention she was at least able to watch her other friends. This place was…nothing. It was like she was trapped in a giant maze, unable to find an exit.

Bonnie fell to the floor and let out a long, agonizing scream. Why couldn't she have just stayed away from Shane in the first place? Maybe none of this would be happening. It was in that moment that she suddenly understood why all the ghosts had been so eager to leave the Other Side; all you could do was sit here and regret the things you've done.

Someone cleared her throat from behind her and her head automatically shot up. Was there really someone else here? She glanced around hoping to find the source of the noise and nearly cried when she realized who it was. Why oh why did it have to be _him?_

There in the distance, sporting his usual cocky grin was Kol Mikaelson.

…

Caroline was sprawled across the bed, the silk sheets hanging off her legs. She could not _believe_ she and Klaus had just done the dirty. Again. She was almost positive she had fallen asleep cuddling against his chest, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed the previous night. She should be ashamed at how loud she had called his name last night, but she wasn't. She knew she was in way over her head, but that didn't seem to matter. Whether she was ready to admit it or not, she definitely still had lingering feelings for the hybrid. Hell, what was she kidding? They weren't lingering feelings; they were growing feelings. She knew that calling him had been a stupid idea, but she had done it anyway. She had nobody to blame but herself. Well, she could always blame Klaus too but that already a given.

It took only a few short seconds for her sleep-induced mind to realize that Klaus wasn't in the bed with her, and she shot up in anger. He did _not _use her as a one night stand. She didn't bother calling his name, she knew he wasn't anywhere to be found in her little apartment. The hurt she felt was yet another sign that she was in way too deep. She angrily grabbed her phone off the dresser, ready to give him a piece of her mind when it started ringing. She glared at the caller ID before answering the call.

"Hello, love-."

Caroline raised a hand up in the air as she interrupted him, her entire body wracked in anger. "I cannot believe that youused me as a one night stand. I am _not _your were-bitch of a baby mama. As if leaving's not bad enough, then you actually had the indecency to call me after? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

There was silence on the other end, and that only made Caroline angrier. Was he really going to ignore her now too? She was two seconds away from hanging up the phone when she heard a noise from the other end that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" She asked, her voice like venom. The laughing stopped immediately and she rolled her eyes. She was beginning to question her sanity; why the hell would she sleep with a guy like Klaus in the first place? Maybe he had loved her at one point, but it had been a long time since they'd seen each other; maybe he was over her. After all, he had a daughter now.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I left you a note on the kitchen counter informing you of my whereabouts. I didn't want to wake you," He responded, his voice laced with amusement. Caroline felt her heart drop at the statement. Oh.

She didn't bother to respond as she attempted to pull her bathrobe on while she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder. She quickly made her way into the kitchen and closed one eye in embarrassment, wishing she could just disappear. He _had_ left her a note. Klaus remained silent, taking the hint that she was going to the kitchen to see for herself if he was telling the truth or not. She picked up the note and sighed in resignation.

_Morning, love. It seems as though during our fun last night, we failed to keep watch over Stefan. I'm leaving to track him down; I'll call you in a few hours._

_-Klaus_

"We lost Stefan?!" Caroline exclaimed, all previous embarrassment vanishing.

Klaus sighed. "I'm afraid so. I have a decent idea of where he may have gone, though."

Caroline waited for him to continue and let out an impatient sigh when he took too long. "Well?"

"It seems that even when his humanity is off, Stefan still can't resist Mystic Falls," Klaus replied. Caroline sucked in a breath before quickly ending the conversation and threw her phone in her purse. She didn't bother to take a shower, even though she was positive she reeked of Klaus. She changed into a pair of jeans and threw on a tank top with her leather jacket before she climbed into her avalanche and drove off.

…

"Bennett witch. Fancy seeing you here," Kol commented, moving towards her. She only rolled her eyes in response.

"Out of everyone I could've been stuck with, it just had to be you," She muttered to herself, obviously aware he could still hear her. She would've rather been trapped with thirty Damon's than be stuck with Kol. He was worse than anyone she had ever met before, excluding Klaus. Not only was he a raging lunatic, he was also an arrogant one. He knew he was hot and Bonnie would be stupid to say he wasn't. She would've rather gauged her own eyes out than be stuck with him, though.

"What are you babbling about? I'm loads of fun to be around," Kol argued, grinning. He knelt beside her and offered her his hand. She glared at him and ignored his gesture, pulling herself up off the ground. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hand, watching her in slight amusement. She refused to acknowledge him, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. Was she really that horrible of a person to be punished like this? She would rather be alone for the rest of eternity than have to be around Kol Mikaelson for longer than three seconds.

"Oh, come on. I'm not going to bite you," He pressed, giving her a look. He was stuck here too; the least she could do was entertain him. She sighed before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Where are we?" She wondered aloud, still watching him. His grin faded slightly and he shrugged.

"Not sure," He answered honestly, before a smug grin overtook his features. "But I'd be willing to tell you what I do know if you agree to talk to me."

Bonnie snorted. "Are you really that lonely?"

Kol simply shrugged. "Aren't you?"

She tilted her head back in frustration, well aware that he had a point. She huffed before shooting him a slight glare. "Fine."

…

"Hope, I love you but if you don't stop bloody screaming, I'm going to strangle you," Rebekah groaned, rocking the baby in her arms. She was beginning to wonder why the hell she had ever wanted Klaus to have that damn baby in the first place. She loved Hope, she really did, but all she did nowadays was scream and poop.

Matt sleepily popped his head into the room and gave her a crooked grin. "Having trouble?"

"I've tried feeding her, burping her, and I even took her for a walk. Nothing's working!" Rebekah pressed a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes.

Her phone began ringing at the moment and Rebekah moaned. Her brothers had impeccable timing, she had to say. Matt nodded at her as he slowly took the baby from her grasp, her cries stopping almost immediately. Rebekah shot him a thankful look before leaving the room to answer her phone.

"Baby sister, where are you?" Klaus asked, sounding honestly curious.

Rebekah wracked her brain for an answer, grimacing. "Somewhere far out in Paris."

Klaus chuckled. "You're not going to believe where I'm headed."

"Where, Nik?" She asked, sitting back against the wall. She let out a sigh, the exhaustion taking her over.

"Mystic Falls, actually. The Ripper seems to be headed in that direction," He told her. Rebekah froze up. Oh no, no, no. He could _not_ come to Mystic Falls. He would bloody kill her for lying to him. Not only had she lied to him about her whereabouts; she had also failed to mention the reason why she here. If he knew that his baby had been in danger, Rebekah would be daggered and locked up until Klaus got bored and let her out.

"And why are you following Stefan around?" She inquired, aware that this couldn't be good.

"The reason doesn't matter. How's my daughter?"

Rebekah let out a pained moan at the question. "Killing my head. She won't stop bloody screaming, Nik. She's driving me up a wall."

"Oh, come on, Rebekah. I'll stop by for a visit soon enough. Keep in mind that I trust you the most with my daughter. Don't betray that trust," He warned before hanging up. Rebekah pulled her knee up to her chest and let her head fall against the wall. Oh, she was definitely going to be locked up after this.

…

Stefan groaned as he slowly sat up, his knees scraping against the hard floor. It took him seconds to recognize just exactly where he was. He'd been locked up in here enough times, even doing his fair share of locking Damon up down here as well. As he made a move to stand up, a sudden rush of blood went up to his head and he fell back too dizzy to make another move. He realized at once that he had been drained of enough blood to make him extremely hungry and extremely sore. He had no energy to move at all, though he knew that's what they had wanted when they had locked him up.

He was expecting to see Elena's face pop up through the bars in the window seeing as she'd been there for him every other time. He could care less if she came to visit him this time, though. He couldn't be bothered to give a damn and that's the way he preferred it.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. Took you long enough," Enzo's voice echoed against the walls as he came down the stairs to visit Stefan. He had never particularly cared for the younger Salvatore brother, having known Damon longer. Despite what Damon had done, he'd ended up keeping his word to bring Enzo back and that had automatically earned respect. Stefan, on the other hand, had done nothing but torture everyone since he flipped the switch. Enzo could care less if Stefan had his humanity on or not; the fact remained that he was acting like a dick and pissing off everyone in the house.

Stefan laughed coldly. "Big bro's bestie here to pay me a visit. How did I get so lucky?"

Enzo shrugged as he looked at the pathetic younger brother through the bars. "Awh, well speaking like that is no way to convince me to let you out."

Stefan's head shot up at that. "You're not going to let me out; you're lying."

Enzo snorted. "You're right. You've been nothing but an annoying pain in the ass to everyone since Damon died. You were at least a tolerable pain in the ass before that."

"What are you here to do? Give me a pep talk on all the reasons why I should turn my humanity back on?" Stefan laughed. "It's not going to work."

"Oh, no, mate. I could care less if you stayed in here and rotted for all eternity. I'm here to inform you that you've just picked a fight with nearly all the vampires in this house. Watch it," He warned before he left the basement, ignoring Stefan's snarky reply. As Enzo made his way through the house, he took a few seconds to wonder how fucked up things had become since Damon had died.

…

_Elena. Wake up, Elena. Wake up._

Elena shot up off the bed, her entire body shaking. She looked around the room nervously, placing a hand against her unbeating heart. She could've sworn Damon had been talking to her, unless that had just been her imagination again. She hadn't seen him in her dreams in a while and she had come to the conclusion that the dream she had had about him a while back had just been her mind playing her tricks on her. There was absolutely no way that the Damon in her dream had actually been the real Damon. It just didn't make sense. She was fooling herself into thinking that there was still hope. She had been nagging at Rebekah to get her a witch and the damn Original was still fighting her on it.

Elena sighed before pushing herself off Damon's bed, realizing she wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. She pulled one of her oversized sweatshirts on before she wandered down stairs, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. She could hear Rebekah and Matt upstairs trying to quiet the baby down and she almost smiled. She really hoped that the two could carry on the relationship they had had before Rebekah left to join her brothers in New Orleans. Elena was craving blood and thanked whoever was up above that she had tossed some blood bags in the fridge upstairs. Stefan had been occupying the small cellar in the basement and she hadn't wanted to go down there to get the blood when he was so close.

She attempted to be quiet as she grabbed one of the bags and ripped it open. She had drained the entire thing when she noticed that Jeremy was sitting in the parlor, watching the fire, a mug of coffee in his hand. He seemed mesmerized by the crackling in the fireplace and she frowned at the sight. She had been selfish to forget that her brother was suffering too. She wasn't the only one who had lost someone; Jeremy had lost Bonnie. Elena tossed the empty blood bag into the garbage before she made her way towards Jer.

She curled up next to him on the couch and he turned to give her a small smile.

"Hey, stranger," He commented, wrapping an arm around her. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good sister, lately."

Jer looked down at her in surprise and shook his head. "Elena, you're doing fine."

As she cuddled against her baby brother, she wondered when he had suddenly become so mature. It was as if he was the older one and right now, she definitely appreciated it. She wanted to be there for him, though; she just didn't know how. It had been so long since she'd acted like a proper older sister and it was as if her memory of how to do it had been wiped clean.

"We'll get through this," She promised, wrapping her tiny hand around his.

As the two Gilberts comforted each other in front of the fire, they failed to notice the door slowly creaking open. It didn't take long for Elena's heightened senses to catch the scent of somebody else entering the house, however. She squeezed Jer's hand, the gesture informing him that something was wrong before she flashed around the couch to where she was met by a set of very familiar eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly growing nervous. Why the _hell _was Klaus here? They had enough to worry about; they really didn't need Klaus coming back to antagonize everyone.

"Hello, Elena. Relax, I'm here to help-." He trailed off as he picked up on the sound of a baby crying. "Will you excuse me?"

He didn't wait for a reply before he flashed up the stairs, narrowing his eyes at the sight in front of him. There was his baby sister, feeding the baby with that human mutt. Rebekah must've sensed his presence, for she whipped around and froze.

"Oh, God."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I lied; I actually have two different couples that I'd like to incorporate into this story besides Delena and Klaroline. If you're a Beremy, Steroline, or Mabekah fan, I'm going to tell you right now that you're not going to like where this story goes in terms with those relationships. I'm still currently trying to set Stefan up with someone, so like I said, this story is going to be different from the show. It's my own twist on how season six should go, as I've said time and time again. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows&favorites! I love you all! xo**

**Song: Dark in my Imagination – of Verona**

…

Where the Story Ends

…

Kol was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, looking down at Bonnie in amusement. She was sitting on the ground, her legs pulled under her body, sporting a glare. She definitely didn't want to socialize with Kol Mikaelson of all people, but it wasn't like she had a choice. If she wanted to know more about where she was, she was just going to have to talk to him. She, however, had no idea what he was going to make her talk about and that unnerved her. She could always choose not to answer but then he would refuse to tell her something he knew about this place.

"So, witch," Kol began, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Bonnie," She interrupted. "If we're going to do this, you're going to call me Bonnie."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, yes, as you wish, _Bonnie._ What shall we begin with?"

"This is your game, not mine. Pick something to ask or I'm not talking to you," She snapped already extremely irritated with his stupid game. She could care less if she was left alone here, as long as it meant she didn't have to be around him for much longer.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, well, someone's a bit sassy."

She gave him a warning look that told him if he didn't hurry the hell up and ask her something, she was going to get up and walk away. That's not to say he wouldn't follow her, though. She was extremely grateful that in this place, whatever it was, all of his supernatural powers seemed to be gone, which must've been killing him. He surely would've tried to kill her by now. Not that she'd actually die, though.

"What's your favorite sex position?" He asked, his wide grin filling up more than half his face. Bonnie huffed in anger and stood up.

"Go to Hell," She spat, flipping him off as she walked away, his loud laughter echoing around them.

...

"Nik, I can explain," Rebekah started, holding her hands up in surrender. She quickly grabbed the baby out of Matt's arms before standing in front of him. She knew that Klaus would probably kill him for not only being within the vicinity of his child, but also holding her and making her laugh.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now because I'm trying very hard not to in front of my daughter."

Rebekah gaped at him. Oh, this was going to worse than she had originally thought. "I can explain everything; just let Matt go back to his room first."

"Why should I allow him to do anything?" Klaus spat angrily. "That mutt had his hands all over my child. I should rip his heart out right now."

"Not in front of your daughter, Nik," Rebekah warned, glancing down at the wiggling baby in her arms. Klaus followed her eyes and seemed to soften at the sight of his daughter. It had been quite a while since he'd seen her and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly excited to see her again.

Rebekah slowly placed the baby in his hands before grabbing Matt and shoving him in the direction of his room. He didn't even look back, probably just as happy to see Klaus as Rebekah was. When she turned around to resume her conversation with her brother, she observed that he had already taken a seat on the bed. One of Hope's hands was wrapped around his finger and he smiled warmly at her before lifting his head to meet Rebekah's eyes.

"Well, get on with it then. I'm waiting for an explanation," He snapped, looking at her expectantly.

Rebekah nodded her head and made a face before she began to explain the events that had driven her to Mystic Falls.

…

Damon groaned as his head came into contact with the hard ground. He rubbed his head as he took in his surroundings, completely clueless as to where he was. It had only been a few minutes before the same man who had convinced him he was in heaven appeared looking rather disheveled.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked, getting the unexplainable feeling that this man had been playing him.

"Why, I'm God, of course," The man responded, grinning.

Damon rolled his eyes. He must've been stuck somewhere with some loon. Great.

"Yeah, and I'm Satan. How about we answer honestly this time?" Damon questioned, annoyed.

The man looked at him, confused. "I'm being honest. I am God. You're in heaven, Damon."

"My idea of heaven is having sweet sex with my girlfriend over and over again. Sitting here with you is definitely not heaven," Damon pointed out, narrowing his eyes before he stood up. "What kind of a game do you think you're playing?"

The man sighed before rolling his eyes. "One that you're never going to escape from."

He flashed a grin at Damon before he disappeared. Damon stared at the spot the man had just been in before leaning back against the cold pavement. He was screwed.

…

Caroline fluffed her hair in an attempt to make herself look a little more presentable in the car mirror. She could smell him all over her and she knew that everyone would pick up on the scent the second she entered the house. She had nothing with her to cover it up, though, and that worried her. She was just going to have to come up with a lie and hope to God that he didn't open his big mouth. She took a deep breath in preparation before she slid out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She knew he was here; his soccer mom car was resting in front of the driveway as if it had been there for days.

She was met by Elena in the doorway, the younger vampire squeezing her tightly before moving aside to let her in.

"Is he here?" Caroline questioned, glancing around the room to see if she spotted Stefan. Elena immediately picked up on who she was talking about and nodded her head towards the basement. Caroline quickly flashed down the stairs and within seconds, she was looking at her best friend through the bars.

Stefan immediately noticed her present and looked up to give her a small glare. "Here to give me a list of reasons on why I should turn my humanity back on?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud laugh. She froze before turning around to see who had interrupted and groaned. Of course it was him.

"Hello, gorgeous," Enzo greeted, flashing her a grin before moving past her to take a seat in front of the cellar door. He had a large bottle of vodka in his hand, though it didn't look as if he had any intention of sharing.

Stefan let out a cold laugh at that. "Are you guys going to fuck? Because I can totally handle that kind of entertainment right now."

Caroline made a noise of disgust before focusing on Enzo. "Why are you playing the bodyguard role? Have you ever even liked Stefan?"

Enzo shrugged as Stefan snorted. "He's here to torture me some more. He thinks he's actually threatening."

Enzo pounded a fist on the door before taking a swig out of the bottle. Caroline definitely didn't want to leave Stefan down here alone with this asshole, so pushing away her uneasiness, she took a seat next to Enzo. He glanced over at her and arched an eyebrow. She didn't bother to explain herself and instead stole the bottle out of his hand and held it up before pressing it against her lips. _Cheers._

…

Bonnie had been by herself for a few hours now, still angry at Kol. What right did he think he had asking her a question like that? It wasn't as if she was even friends with him. She was well aware he had asked it just to piss her off and she was definitely taking the bait. She knew she should've just blown the question off but she was so angry. Leave it to Kol to be the first person she had been angry at in weeks. She hadn't even seen anyone else in that amount of time.

She rolled her eyes as she heard him approaching. Oh, no, she definitely wasn't going to take the bait this time. He could sit and talk to himself for all she cared. She refused to speak another word with him.

"Come on, Bonnie. I'm bored," Kol whined. He watched her in slight annoyance, noticing immediately that she was just ignoring him. He had only been joking; was she really this mad at him over that? Okay, so maybe he had been a little curious, but his hormones had been out of whack since his death. That wasn't his fault, at all. If she wanted to be mad at anyone, she should've been mad at those Gilbert friends of hers. They were the ones who had killed him; therefore, it was their fault he was so horny. It wasn't as if he could have sex with anyone up here either, seeing as she was the first person he had seen since the Donovan kid had wandered to the Other Side and he _definitely_ wasn't going to have sex with him.

Bonnie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She wasn't even facing Kol but she swore she could just see the puppy dog look he was probably wearing. God forbid Kol Mikaelson be bored.

"Alright, fine, I'll entertain myself, then," He informed her as he moved to stand in front of her. She didn't even look at him, clearly not giving a shit what he did. He watched to see if she had any type of reaction before he shrugged. Oh, well, this one was on her. He began to unzip his pants and Bonnie's eyes widened.

Oh, God. He was _not _seriously going to do this right now. She knew Kol was watching for a reaction so she forced herself to maintain the blank expression and simply moved her head to the side so she wouldn't have to see the show he was about to put on.

He smirked. Oh, he definitely had her now. He once again moved so that he was in front of her before he started to pull his boxers down. Bonnie squealed in protest before covering her eyes with her hands. His laughter surrounded her as he stepped back into his pants, watching her in amusement. She hesitantly removed her hands as she heard his zipper and flinched back in surprise at how close Kol's face was to hers.

"Come on, Bonnie. Entertain me," He whined, blinking up at her innocently.

She rolled her eyes. He was never going to give up, was he?

"Fine, Kol. Fine," She sighed throwing her hands up in the air. "Ask away."

Kol rubbed his chin for a moment unintentionally making himself look like an adorable child before his eyes lit up. "Why are you always so bloody serious?"

Bonnie looked at him incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

He shrugged and remained silent. Bonnie felt almost offended by the question. She wasn't all that serious, was she?

"I'm usually teetering on the line between life and death, so excuse me if I'm just a bit serious," She snapped.

"_Were_ just a bit serious," Kol corrected. "You're dead, now. You don't have to be a bore."

She stared at him and shook her head. Was he completely insane? "And who am I supposed to have fun with? You?"

"You haven't got anyone else, do you?"

She grimaced, wishing he didn't have a valid point. "Alright, Kol. I played your game, now tell me what you know."

Kol snorted. "You didn't actually think that was it, right? Answer a few more questions and maybe I'll think about giving you some information."

Bonnie titled her head back and groaned. She knew she wasn't going to make it another two minutes with Kol, let alone anything longer.

…

Between both Caroline and Enzo, more than half the bottle had been drained by the time they heard a set of footsteps on the stairs. Caroline hastily stood up ignoring Enzo as he continued to lounge lazily against the cellar door.

"Why the bloody hell does it reek of sex down here?" Rebekah's loud but disgusted voice seemed to reverberate through the basement as she looked around at the three of them expectantly.

"Considering I've been locked in a cellar…" Stefan snapped, not bothering to finish the statement.

"I was with you in my dreams last night," Enzo flirted, grinning at Rebekah. She rolled her eyes and snorted before focusing on Caroline.

"Please do us all a favor and take a shower."

Caroline bit her lip and moved past Rebekah to get to the stairs before Rebekah grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly.

"Next time you wanna fuck my brother, at least take a shower afterwards," She advised in a low enough tone so that the other two vampires couldn't hear her. She gave Caroline a knowing smirk before letting her go. Caroline skipped up the stairs not even pretending to hide her embarrassment.

Rebekah moved towards Enzo and grabbed the bottle out of his hands before chugging the rest of it down. She tossed the empty bottle back into his lap before she mockingly waved at him and moved towards the stairs.

"That was sickening," Stefan muttered and Enzo simply grinned.

…

Klaus held his daughter in his arms, her blanket wrapped around her. How was it possible she had gotten so big in such a small amount of time? It couldn't have been that long, could it? Now that he knew about the smoke that had chased his sister and daughter out of hiding, he was even more reluctant to leave them again. He wasn't sure if he could leave a second time. He was wary of allowing Elijah to hold things down back in New Orleans, though. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower starting a few rooms down. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty positive it was Caroline, and he grinned.

After his sister had explained everything to him, she had informed him that someone in the house smelt like sex, though she wasn't sure who. He supposed she had guessed it was Caroline. He became aware of footsteps nearing the room he was currently in and was slightly surprised when Elena's head appeared in the doorway. She watched him with the baby for a few seconds before she slowly entered the room.

Klaus glanced over at her, waiting for her to make the first move. She didn't seem as if she wanted to pick a fight with him; she just seemed curious.

"I'm well aware you can't stand me," She started. "But I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Klaus let out a laugh before shaking his head. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I know this is your baby and I can easily tell the rest of the house. From there on, it could easily get around…" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus immediately stood up. "And what makes you think I can't kill every single person in this house before you can even blink?"

Elena shrugged again before she frowned. She looked down at the baby and her eyes seemed to light up. "You know what? No, I'm not going to blackmail you into doing this. I'm not Katherine."

Klaus watched her carefully, waiting for her to strike. He had no idea what was going through the doppelgänger's head but he was positive it couldn't be anything good.

"I just want Damon back," She admitted. "I just need a witch who can help me find him."

Klaus wasn't sure what it was that made him feel slightly sympathetic towards her but whatever it was, he didn't like it. "Is that all?"

She nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone it's your baby. I just need him back, Klaus. Please."

"Before I say anything, how do you know it's my baby?" He inquired, quite curious. He knew Rebekah hadn't said anything and he was almost positive Caroline hadn't either.

"I see the way you look at her. I'd have to be blind and stupid to not realize she's yours," Elena looked at Hope with a smile.

"All you want is a witch?" He asked, confirming her request. He shouldn't even be thinking about helping her, but here he was. He supposed it must've been Caroline who had gotten into his head, again. He knew Caroline would've wanted this, despite how much he knew she hated the older Salvatore brother. He still wasn't sure why she hated him so much, though.

Elena nodded her head. "That's all I want. I asked Rebekah but she's been stalling."

Klaus made a face before nodding. "Think of this as my payment to you for nearly draining you dry several times."

Elena rolled her eyes and nodded again before she quietly left the room, nearly running into Caroline on her way out. Caroline didn't say anything to her, only gave her a smile, before she stepped into the room she knew Klaus was in. She watched as he moved around the room, his baby giggling.

"What you did for Elena, that was nice," Caroline commented, leaning against the wall in the doorway. He turned around to look at her and shrugged.

"I was feeling generous."

She pursed her lips. "Are you sure that was it?"

Klaus grinned at her mischievously. "It might've had something to do with the fact that I could hear you getting out of the shower and getting dressed. I was slightly unfocused."

"Shut up!" She laughed, stepping into the room and smacking him in the arm. "So this is your daughter."

"Yes, this is Hope." He watched her under hooded eyes, unsure of himself. He was well aware Caroline didn't approve of Hope's mother, but he hoped that she could approve of the baby herself. Caroline moved closer to him and smiled slightly at the baby that was now wiggling in his arms. She made a face at Hope causing the baby to laugh hysterically and Klaus felt the relief travel through his entire body. Of course Caroline approved; why wouldn't she?

"She's gorgeous," Caroline said in awe. "Even though her mom's a whore. Oh yes, she is," She cooed, playing with Hope's hands.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked hesitantly. The only person he had trusted with Hope besides Hayley and Elijah was Rebekah, so this was quite a big step for him. He loved Caroline and he knew she would never do anything to hurt a baby, but he wasn't certain if she would be okay with this.

Caroline eagerly nodded her head and took Hope into her arms, automatically rocking her a bit. As Caroline watched the baby, Klaus's hand wrapped around Caroline's arm, she couldn't help but feel as if she was exactly where she was meant to be.

"Care?"

Oh, shit. She glanced towards the doorway and groaned. Tyler had impeccable timing.

…

The next time Damon woke up, he immediately recognized his surroundings. He was back at the boardinghouse. What in the hell was going on? He had no idea what to make of his situation and could only hope for the best as he made his way into the house. He could hear Stefan in the basement complaining about his hunger and boredom and Enzo telling him to shut the hell up. He immediately understood what was going on down there. He glanced into the parlor and saw Jeremy sitting alone on the couch, watching the fire carefully.

He decided to move through the house a bit more before the kid caught sight of him. He made his way upstairs and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Klaus, Caroline and the baby alone in a room, Tyler standing in the doorway looking as mad as ever. Damon silently laughed, extremely happy he didn't have to watch that situation play out. As long as they didn't get hybrid blood all over the carpets, he was happy. He could hear Donovan moving around in his room, tapping angrily at the keys on the keyboard. He immediately sniffed out Ric, watching as his friend downed nearly half a bottle of bourbon as he stared at the wall, clearly lost in thought.

Damon wasn't sure what he was but he was aware that for whatever reason, he was more like a ghost than anything else. He could throw things, move things, and mess with people. He hadn't tried the last one, though, still unsure of what he could and couldn't do. He carefully picked up the pencil that lay on the desk and yanked a piece of paper out of the corner of the room before he scribbled a quick note and placed it near Ric.

_I'm here._

He continued to move through the house and headed straight to his room where he found Elena sprawled across the bed, his sheets barely covering her. He watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep and he carefully pressed a hand to her forehead, hoping he could get inside her dreams again. Damon winced slightly before he was sucked into darkness.

_Elena was running from something, though Damon couldn't tell what. She slid into the ground and cried out in immediate pain, the pavement leaving marks on her knees. She began to heal immediately, though and she took off again. Damon watched as she was chased down and pinned to the floor. _

"_Get off of me!" She cried out, pushing the person off her. Damon was surprised when he realized it was Stefan. Stefan grinned at her wickedly before moving closer to her. _

"_You don't have anyone left to protect you, Elena."_

_Damon got the feeling this was a recurring dream for Elena, though he wasn't sure why. He watched as she angrily moved towards Stefan and spat at him._

"_You __**don't**__ scare me." And just like that, Stefan disappeared. Elena glanced around, her eyes widening as she met Damon's. She slowly moved towards him before she flung her arms around him. _

"_Tell me this is really you," She pleaded against his chest. He held her head in his hand and nodded._

"_It's really me," He confirmed as she pulled away only to lean forward and kiss him. He let himself enjoy the luxury of kissing her again after so long before he unwillingly pulled back._

"_Listen to me, Elena, something's going on." He held her head in between his hands and she looked at him through wide eyes. _

"_I'm not sure where I am, but there's some crazy guy who seems to think he's God. He's keeping me trapped and I need your help. Please remember this, please."_

_Elena nodded her head immediately before she kissed him again. The image began to fade and just like that, he was gone._

Elena woke up and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She knew she hadn't been the reason why the dream ended and that scared the hell out of her. Something was definitely up, and it was her job to figure out what.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: PLEASE READ. Before any of you say something about how unrealistic it is that Klaus would just give in and help Elena like that, let me remind you that there has been a remarkable change in Klaus since we first met him back in S2 of TVD. After Hope was born, it was like he was quite a bit more laid back. Would the psychotic, killing machine Klaus we all know and love kiss Rebekah on the cheek? Uh no. He may still be slightly psychotic but it comes with the territory. Maybe I'm just making excuses, but either way, I find it extremely realistic that he would agree to help Elena, especially when he's in a good mood. Granted, he **_**did**_** just find out about the infamous smoke that chased his daughter and sister out of hiding…He also screwed Caroline the night before **_**and**_** got to see his daughter again, much sooner than planned. Don't worry, though; I'm not going to let his character change too much. I like Klaus way too much the way he is on TO to change him too much. **

**Also: Are you feeling the Kennett vibes yet? (;**

**Prepare yourselves because this chapter's about to take a dark turn.**

**Song: Can You Feel My Heart – Bring Me The Horizon**

**Chapter Eight.**

…

Where the Story Ends

…

Damon was flung back into whatever hell that man had brought him too, taking him away from Elena and leaving him extremely pissed. He stood up and glared around at the bright sun. Was this what heaven was even supposed to look like? Everything was white, clouds were everywhere, and if he was lucky he could sometimes see the sun in the distance. Damon simply couldn't deal with this much white and it was nauseating him to be around so much of it. Everything just looked happy and he somewhat expected a unicorn to come prancing out of a cloud.

"Hello, Damon."

Damon titled his head back and groaned in annoyance. The damn man was back.

"I'm done playing games. Who _are_ you?" Damon questioned, moving towards the man. Looking at him now, Damon played with the idea of pouncing on him and ripping out his jugular. He wasn't sure if he was still a vampire or not in this place but either way, he was sure he could take the man down.

The man sighed. "My name isn't important. You will refer to me as God because I'm controlling your life now. I'm controlling every aspect of it."

Damon cocked his head to the side and eyed the man before he burst out laughing. "I never believed in God in the first place and even if I had, you, my scrawny little friend, would not be who I envisioned."

The man glared at him, clearly offended. He pointed his finger at the former-vampire and Damon was knocked to the ground, an almost incoherent moan escaping through his lips.

"Don't test my patience." And just like that, the man was gone.

Damon slowly sat up and inspected his body for any damage, though he was certain there would be none. He wasn't seriously being held captive by a witch. For the first time in a while, Damon had no control of the situation and it unnerved him to no extent.

…

Kol had been asking Bonnie questions for hours and she had unwillingly answered most of them, though she seemed to be loosening up a little by the end of the conversation. Kol had started out by asking the most ridiculous questions, things Bonnie would be chagrined by any other time, but she still answered them, desperate to get any type of information about this place. Kol seemed to be stalling, though for the most part. He had sat and watched her in amusement as she answered nearly all of his questions and he was quite impressed. He sensed that she definitely had a temper on her, however, as he had been on the receiving end of it quite a few times, the first time being when he was still alive and she had made his brain nearly explode.

He was interested in her, though. Despite the fact that she was a feisty Bennett witch who could knock him to the ground in seconds in the real world, he had a feeling that she was starting to warm up to him a bit. She wasn't glaring at him as much anymore, and he took that as a good sign.

The two had grown silent, which was a first for the youngest Mikaelson. Bonnie seemed comfortable with it, though, not ready to answer any more of his questions. The last few had taken more of a serious turn, him asking why she was here and whatnot. She had thought that he would know, seeing as he was on the Other Side and should've been able to watch over her, but she knew she definitely hadn't been on his list of priorities at the time. She refused to answer the question, unsure if she wanted him to know. He was much too nosy for her taste but he had managed to keep her entertained, she would admit. She definitely wouldn't admit that she had somewhat enjoyed the past few hours just sitting here with him. She knew it must've been the fact that she hadn't been around anyone in weeks that had given her the false impression that maybe he wasn't so horrible. This was _Kol._ Bonnie had firsthand experience with him and she knew how much of an ass he was, but he seemed genuinely curious about her now.

"Bonnie?" He asked, voice laced with amusement. She glanced over at him as she was brought out of her thoughts and shook her head to answer his previous question.

"No, Kol, I'm not a virgin."

"Are you sure?" He pressed, folding his hands under his face. He wore an innocent smile, though it was anything but. He watched intrigued as she leaned back against one of the trees that surrounded them and fought to find a comfortable position. She rolled her eyes at his act, seeing right through him and shook her head.

"I'm absolutely positive I'm not a virgin and if you had been watching instead of doing God knows what, you would know that," She snapped. She was becoming irritated that he could've been watching over her when he had gone to the Other Side. If he would've just watched her life play out at the time, then he wouldn't be pushing her with all these questions. She was slightly saddened by the question, it being a painful reminder of her relationship with Jeremy. Sure, he hadn't been her first but they had still had a sexual relationship, and it was driving Bonnie insane that she couldn't find a way to get back into the real world just to see him one more time.

Kol smirked, unfazed by her sudden temper. He was growing quite used to it by this point. "Little witch, I had no intention of watching you, seeing as you tried to kill me only days before."

He couldn't understand why she was suddenly getting so wound up over the fact that he hadn't been watching over her. It didn't make any sense. He supposed it was because she was, once again, pushing all the blame on him. He wouldn't be asking her these questions if he had been watching, blah, blah, blah. She could think what she wanted, but he had the inkling that she had been and possibly still was attracted to him, even if she didn't consciously know it.

"Look, I've been answering your stupid questions for hours now. Are you going to tell me what you know or not?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. She had a feeling he wasn't quite done stalling yet, though, and that's what worried her. Why was he stalling?

"Just answer one more question. Are you attracted to me?" His smug grin could be seen from miles away, though Bonnie only glared at it.

"When I look at you, I see a killer," She answered honestly, her glare fading.

Kol supposed he wasn't expecting any other answer despite the fact that he had assumed she was warming up to him. Well, at least she wasn't bitching at him too much anymore. Baby steps.

…

Caroline wasn't sure what she was supposed to think. It had been weeks since she had seen Tyler, him having run off hours after Bonnie and Damon's deaths. He wasn't supposed to come back; she hadn't expected him to. She figured he would run off to never return because that seemed to be something he was decent at. She was still bitter about his choices, about the fact that he had chosen Klaus over her and she couldn't help but feel the irony as the situation had been drastically reversed. As much as she didn't want to admit the reality of her situation, she had chosen Klaus over Tyler. Klaus had been there when Tyler wasn't and she wished it could've been different, but this was how it was. She was attracted to Klaus and she had been for a long time, even when she was with Tyler. She was only now just starting to explore the feelings that went along with that attraction.

Tyler glared at her from the doorway, not quite comprehending what the hell she was doing standing there with Klaus. It was one thing that she had fucked him when he had visited, but now he was back and she was actually talking to him again? What right did she think she had? Was she really that naïve to think that Klaus had actually changed?

Klaus watched as his previously sired hybrid crossed the threshold, quickly anticipating the younger man's plan before it was set into action. Tyler made a move towards Caroline and she quickly pushed Hope back into Klaus's arms before she prepared herself. Oh, this was definitely going to get ugly. She grabbed Tyler's arm and twisted it before he had a chance to touch her and he pulled away looking taken aback.

"Christ, Care, I wasn't going to hurt you," He complained, his eyes quickly darting between Caroline and Klaus. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this, standing in front of Klaus and the baby.

Klaus watched as she defiantly stood in front of him and he couldn't but admire her even more. She was well aware that he could rip Tyler apart, but she was still standing in front of him, most likely protecting the baby.

"Is there something you want?" Klaus directed at Tyler, raising his eyebrows. Tyler fixed him with a look of disgust before looking back at Caroline.

"You're seriously protecting him?" He asked incredulously. He wondered exactly how much had changed between the two in the few weeks he'd been gone.

"Oh, no," She laughed. "I'm protecting the baby. You know, the one that you probably failed to notice because all you were focused on was me being in close vicinity with Klaus."

"He killed my mom, Care! What am I supposed to do? Like the guy?" Tyler yelled, outraged. Klaus watched the exchange in slight annoyance. He seemed to regret siring the teenager more and more every day.

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "I know what he's done, I know! I'm _so _sick of everyone telling me how wrong it is because I'm already aware of that. You don't think I think the same thing every day? Well, I do, Tyler! I know how wrong this is!"

"Then why are you letting it happen?"

She just shook her head and gave him a sad look. "Tyler, you need to go."

Tyler shook his head and immediately began to protest. "I am _not _leaving you up here with him. I don't know what he's fooled you into thinking, but he's bad, Care! You know that."

He pointed his finger at Klaus, though his eyes never left Caroline's. She fixed him with a blank look before she shook her head and pointed at the doorway. "Go."

Tyler watched her in fury. She wasn't actually choosing Klaus over him. No, there was no way. But here she was, pointing at the doorway waiting for him to leave. He shot her a look of disappointment before silently leaving the room.

Caroline moved away from Klaus and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He watched her as she paced around the room wishing he could get into her head even for just a few seconds. The baby's loud cries caught their attention and Caroline immediately moved towards the baby, her nose wrinkling.

"Alright, Daddy. Your daughter needs to be changed, have fun," She grinned at the expression on his face before speeding out of the room. Maybe this could turn out okay.

…

Rebekah hadn't felt the weight of her emotions in a long time, and she wished today wouldn't have been an exception. She knew she had no reason to be acting so humane; it was just silly. Even so, she couldn't seem to stop the constantly changing emotions that overtook her. She didn't know what was happening, but she was breaking. She could only imagine what she looked like at the moment, her hair probably a mess from the constant need she felt to run through it, her eyes rimmed black from the expensive mascara. She had been curled up in the corner of her room on the brink of tears for quite a while, now but she couldn't figure out why for the life of her. She was Rebekah Mikaelson, thousand year old invincible vampire. She didn't just randomly burst out crying.

That was her first clue that something bigger was happening. No, this wasn't her pesky emotions just breaking through; it was something else. Something else was doing this to her and she had no idea what. She winced in pain as her fangs slowly began to elongate but she knew she wasn't in control. She was well aware that something else was happening and just as she opened her mouth to call for someone, anyone, her throat seemed to close up.

She tried to scream, tried to yell, but nothing would come out. She could only watch in silence as a layer of smoke entered from under the door and she immediately began to back away. It was the same smoke that had chased her here and she knew what it was capable of. An unfamiliar man stepped out from the smoke and Rebekah barely had time to see the grin that adorned his features before she passed out.

…

The wind began to pick up around them, leaves from the trees flying freely above their heads. Bonnie glanced over at Kol who seemed to be mesmerized by the sight.

"What's happening?"

Kol didn't answer, only continued to watch the leaves with a blank expression on his face. He seemed to be in a trance and Bonnie grabbed his arm and shook him violently, hoping to wake him up out of it.

"Kol!" She continued to rip at his arm, smacking him in the chest, trying anything to snap him out of it.

He blinked before meeting her panicked eyes with a similar expression. "It's happening again," He mumbled, slightly to himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he began to run.

"What's happening? Kol, answer me!" She demanded as they ran. She was shaking in anticipation of the unknown and it didn't help her in the least that Kol seemed to be just as terrified.

"It's coming again," He called out vaguely as he made a move to grab onto a nearby tree. His grip faltered and it was then that Bonnie realized how vicious the wind had become. It grabbed at Kol's legs and soon the only thing keeping him there was Bonnie's hands. She yelled out in agony as the wind blew harder almost as if it was trying to personally collect Kol. Kol fought to keep ahold of her hands as the wind forcefully tried to push them apart. Bonnie pulled him back with all of her force but it was too late. His hands slipped out of hers and she could only watch as he flew into the sky.

She fell onto her knees as he flew out of sight and put her head into her hands. She screamed as loud as she could before she fell back onto the cold forest floor, all hope officially lost.

…

An ear-piercing noise had traveled throughout the entire mansion, having an effect on every single vampire in the place. Elena groaned as she fell to the ground in Damon's room, covering her ears with her hands. Klaus winced at the sound a few rooms over, trying to hold Caroline up as she fell screaming. Stefan passed out from the unbearable pain in the basement, Enzo outside his cellar, his teeth pressed tightly together and his eyes painfully closed in an attempt to make the pain go away. Alaric just had time to get a glimpse of the mysterious note that had been left on his desk before he had stumbled over his chair and had fallen to the ground, crying out at the pain. Tyler, not being as old or as strong as Klaus, was still majorly affected by the noise and just like the other vampires, he had fallen to the floor in a heap.

Jeremy came running out of his room, looking as helpless as ever. He had absolutely no idea what was happening, let alone how to fix it. He moved towards Matt's room and flung the door open expecting the older boy to be just as panicked as he was. That's not what happened, though. Matt slowly spun around in his chair and fixed Jer with a smirk.

"Hello, Jeremy."


End file.
